Rettungsleine
by Huncloud94
Summary: {END} [HUNHAN/HUNBAEK/CHANBAEK] setiap perjuangan dan penantian yang indah akan terus berbuah yang indah juga,,, cus baca end nya can can jan...
1. Chapter 1

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh Kyungso

Jung daehyun

Chap 1 : Erste Laben (kehidupan pertama)

Ist das laben nicht perfekt es der wunsch aller menschen ist? (bukankah kehidupan yang sempurna itu keinginan semua orang?)

…Baekhyun PROV…

Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah mendengar atau membaca cerita dua orang yang bersahabat sejak kecil bahkan sebelum takdir menentukan cinta, iya cinta yang membolak balikan kedua hati kami, kami saling mencintai , aku Byun Baekhyun dan sahabat terbaik ku yang sudah di gariskan untuk menjadi sahabat yang terus aku cintai sampai nafas terakhirku, tapi garis hidup kami berbeda aku terlahir dengan dewi fortuna yang tanpa henti memberkati seluruh keberuntungan hidupku menjadi sempurna, dan luhan sahabat ku yang tercinta hidup dalam kenyamanan kata sederhana, kalau kalian fikir ini soal uang maka jawabannya salah, orang tua kami sama-sama kaya kami hidup penuh dengan kemewahan asal kalian mau tahu saja , kami sama-sama cantik hanya saja luhan tidak terlalu mau mencolokan kecantikannya, luhan lebih terlihat seperti gadis yang sederhana penuh ke anggunan dan kelembutan dia memilki wajah yang sama manis dan cantiknya seperti ku dan mungkin hanya aku yang baru melihat kecantikannya karena luhan lebih di bilang seperti gadis yang tidak pandai dalam merias wajah indahnya kalian tau setiap mereka berkata seperti itu maka aku dengan mulut indah nan tajam ku aku akan berkata "hei bitch BERKACALAH sebelum berbicara" atau "apakah wajah mu bak pangeran sehingga bilang dia tidak indah, harusnya kau sadar dan bersyukur tuhan masih memberi mu wajah yang cukup LAYAK setidaknya untuk menjadi Penjilat",soal popularitas maka disinilah letak perbedaan kami entah mengapa hanya dengan kata populer membuat mindset beberapa orang membuat kasta tersendiri untuk mereka,ini bukan pemikiran ku aku membaca apa yang sering orang katakan tentang kami berdua dan itu membuatku marah dan berakhir dengan tangisan di pelukan luhan, aku tahu luhan lebih sangat sangat tersakiti dengan setiap perkataan mereka dan anehnya luhan tegar sungguh aku iri dengan sahabat ku yang selalu tegar yah mereka menganggap popularitas adalah segalanya, hingga muncul "lihat mereka Byun baekhyun SI SEMPURNA dan Xi Luhan SI BURUK" jujur saja hati ku sangat sakit ketika sahabat tercinta ku di katakana seperti itu. itu kehidupan kami dulu dan selalu seperti itu dan seketika ada seorang lelaki yang terus menyatakan cintanya pada ku ketika di Junior HS dan sampai di Senior High School pun dia tidak berubah juga,sampai aku tahu bahwa luhan yang selama ini membantu dia, untuk mendapatkan hatiku malah terjebak dengan pesona Oh Sehun, ya lelaki yang mengejar cintaku ialah Oh sehun namja tampan yang baik hati dan dingin lengkapnya. Luhan diam-diam menyukai sehun sampai akhir semester di SHS aku baru menyadari gelagat sahabat ku ini setiap kali sehun mengatakan "baek , aku mencintai mu" "baekhyun tuan putri ku aku mencintai mu sampai mati" aku memang tidak pernah menanggapi setiap omongan dari sehun , aku memang tidak memilki rasa apa pun, dia adalah namja yang di katagorikan idaman semua wanita tapi aku memang tidak tergerak sedikit pun untuk mencintainya pada saat itu, dan ketika sehun akan terus berkata seperti itu hampir di setiap waktnya setiap kami bertemu selama lebih dari 6 tahun maka luhan akan pergi dan akan kembali dengan keadaan mata sembab aku tidak tahu dia menangis dimana sampai akhirnya aku melihat dan mendatangi luhan, aku bukan manusia yang tidak peka dan tidak sadar jika aku di antara luhan dan sehun, aku menenangkan dan menjelaskan pada luhan bagaimana perasaan ku pada luhan walaupun awalnya luhan ingin menyerah maka aku berkata padanya untuk menguatkannya "luhan, aku mencintai mu, kau sahabat ku sampai aku mati, kau harus percaya bahwa kau bisa mendapatkan hati dingin si oh keras kepala sehun itu, ayo tampar dia luhan dengan cinta mu, maka dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu, aku percaya kalau kalian sudah di takdirkan berjodoh dari surga, dan lihat betapa beruntungnya si oh sehun itu mendapatkan hati dari gadis luar biasa sempurna sepertimu, mungkin kalau aku adalah seorang namja dan mendapatkan hati mu maka aku merasa kalau kehidupan ku di berkati seperti seorang kaisar" ucap ku sembari menggoda luhan yang mulai tenang. Luhan tersenyum memandang kearahku, kalau kalian ingin membayangkan wajahnya pada situasi ini maka akan ku beri tahu, wajahnya sangat cantik seperti bayi kecil menangis sampai hidungnya memerah, dan sekarang dia tengah tersenyum kepada ku dengan manisnya di matanya terpancar kebahagian beruntungnya memiliki sahabat seperti ku dan rasa percaya yang teramat besar padaku. "cha luhannie ayo kita bersiap, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kita, kau harus menampar si oh itu dengan pesona mu arrayo?" ucap ku pada luhan dan luhan membalas "baek kau sangat cantik, dan aku sangat bersyukur memilki sahabat seperti mu, aku mencintai mu baekkie" kami berpelukan dan berjalan keluar tempat persembunyian luhan, kami menuju rumahku setelah berbelanja kami akan menghadri from night kelulusan kami di SHS. Aku berusaha merias luhan bak boneka Barbie yang sangat cantik dengan rambutnya pendeknya yang cantik ku buat melengkung ke dalam dan dengan gaun indah berwarna peach dan riasan wajah yang ku buat sesempurna mungkin, lihat bahkan seluruh mata di aula ini menatap kedatangan kami, hari ini tema ku adalah 'membuat luhan menjadi pemeran utamanya' denagn riasanku yang biasa aku hanya menambahkan sedikit eyeliner menghiasi mata ku, dan blash on yang sanutural mungkin lipstick pink yang semakin menambah kesan manis di bibirku serta gaun baby blue ku, masih pada situasi yang sama semua mata masih tertuju pada kedatangan kami terutama luhan, kami berjalan ke arah sehun yang menjadi tujuan luhan, sehun sebenarnya sahabat kami, dia selalu ada di sikitar kami menjadi sahabat luhan dan terus mengejar ku itu membuatku tidak menjauhinya dulu dan bahkan bersahabat dengannya.

…Normal Prov…

"baek kau indah sekali" ucap oh sehun tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari baekhyun walaupun ada luhan yang cantik dia tetap melihat baekhyun, 'damn ternyata sedari tadi dia melihatku, bagaimana dengan luhan' baekhyun melirik luhan yang di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya

"terimakasih sehun, tentu saja inikan malam terakhir bertemu kalian semua." Sehun tidak mendengarkan apa yang di katakana baekhyun dan masih dalam mode terpesona, baekhyun yang mulai risih dan memikirkan perasaan luhan segera berkata

"sehun apa kau tidak tahu siapa ini"ucap baekhyun merangkul luhan yang terus tertunduk, dia merasa tidak dilihat oleh sehun, akhirnya sehun melihat luhan dan menaikan sebelah alisannya dan kemudian tersenyum

"tentu saja dia luhan kan, dan wooaah lihat luhan kita sangat cantik baekhyunnie, kau sangat cantik luhan dan jangan tertunduk seperti itu luhan, nanti tidak ada pangeran yang melihat kecantikan mu dan hanya aku yang menikmatinya" ucap sehun mendekatkan kepalanya ke luhan yang menunduk, seketika luhan mendengarkan sehun memujinya hatinya yang sempat terluka terobati kembali.

"terimakasih sehun"ucap luhan akhirnya menegakan terlihat rona merah di pipi putih luhan

"hahaha tentu saja hanya kau yang harus melihat kecantikan luhan sehun, dia tampil cantik hanya untuk mu" ucap baekhyun menggoda luhan dan berhasil membuat pipi luhan semakin memerah.

"apa maksud-" ucapan sehun terpotong

"baek maukah kau berdansa dengan ku" ucap namja tinggi na tampan bernama mingyu

"tentu, sehun aku titip dia , jangan sia-sia kan kecantikannya hehehe" baekhyun berkata sambil menunjuk luhan 'dan jangan kecewakan hatinya sehun-ah' ucap baekhyun dalam hati dan tersenyum ke arah hunhan dan mulai menyambut tangan mingyu. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya mendengus tidak senang bagaimana bisa, dia yang sudah menunggu baekhyun untuk berdansa pertama kali dengannya, malah didahului oleh mingyu di depan matanya, luhan yang melihat itu hanya tertunduk dan mengingat pesan baekhyun,

Flashback

"luhan malam ini kau adalah pemeran utamanya jangan biarkan sehun berdansa dengan gadis lain, maka kau akan tamat."ucap baekhyun mengancam sahabatnya, baekhyun tahu luhan tidak akan berani mengajak sehun berdansa duluan "lantas bagaimana dengan mu baek", "maksud mu? Oh kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai sehun , aku sudah ada pangeran yang akan mengajak ku berdansa lihat saja nanti, dan saat itu kau memilki kesempatan jauh di depan gadis lain yang ingin berdansa dengan oh sehun, lu" ucap baekhyun memberikan wink-nya

"siapa pangeran mu baek?", "tentu saja mingyu kekasih ku?"

"mwo? Kau berpacaran dengan mingyu?", "tentu dia tampan dan juga populer dan aku mencintainya"

Flashback off

'ini kesempatan yang baekhyun bilang aku harus mempergunakan sebaik-baiknya' batin luhan sambil menunduk

"huh hwaiting"gumam luhan

"se-sehun mau kah kau-"ucapan luhan terpotong gerakan sehun yang menariknya lembut.

"ayo luhan kita berdansa"ucap sehun sembari tersenyum

Luhan bahagia pada saat ini dia merasa ingin terus pada situsi seperti ini dimana sehun berada dekat sangat dekat dengannya luhan dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh sehun yang sempurna, luhan terus tersenyum pipinya sudah bersemu merah, dia merasa seluruh dunia jadi melambat dan dia merasa seakan tubuhnya dan sehunnya di iringi kabut merah jambu yang indah, 'kabut cinta' gumamnya yang tentunya tidak di dengar sehun karena sehun sibuk menggunakan mata dan pikirannya untuk melihat dan memikirkan baekhyun yang terus tersenyum bersama mingyu.


	2. Chapter 2 : lächeln und starren

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh Kyungso

Jung daehyun

Chap 2: **l** **ä** **cheln und starren (tersenyum dan menatap)**

Baekhyun merasa dirinya tenang setelah melihat sehun dan luhan sekilas, mereka terlihat bahagia, baekhyun mengajak mingyu pergi ke pinggiran kolam, mingyu meminta izin untuk menemui temannya.

"baekhyun bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"ucap seorang namja dengan suara yang sangat baekhyun kenal

"sehun, mana luhan?"bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah bertanya pada sehun yang matanya sudah jengah dan langsung menarik tangan baekhyun menjauhi sisi kolam

"aaww appo sehun lepaaskan" aduh baekhyun

"bagaimana bisa baek? Bagaimana bisa Kau berdansa dengannya sementara aku sudah mencintaimu selama lebih dari 6 tahun dan aku masih tetap mencintaimu baek,aku mencintaimu baek" ucap sehun sambil memegang pipi baekhyun sayang dia meneteskan air matanya sangat sakit melihat baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"dengarkan aku sehun, kau tidak mencintaiku kau hanya terobsesi pada ku, tidakkah kau bisa melihat ketulusan hatinya, Oh Sehun, Luhan dia mencintaimu secara diam-diam sehun"sehun geram jadi semua karena luhan

"aku tidak peduli baek aku tidak peduli perasaannya, bagaimana bisa kau memperdulikan perasaannya, sedangkan kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu, aku sangat mencintaimu baek, sampai mati aku mencintaimu"

"aku sudah memilki pacar sehun, aku mencintai mingyu" 'bohong baekhyun, mingyu bukanlah pacarnya, nenek mingyu dan nenek nya adalah saudara kandung, mereka sepupu jauh, baekhyun mengancam akan memberitahukan mingyu yang jalan dengan gadis lain kepada pacarnya yg di new York, yah begitulah baekhyun penuh dengan kekuatan untuk mengendalikan orang lain'

"kalau kau tidak peduli pada luhan maka aku kan lebih tidak peduli pada perasaan mu, cintai luhan kumohon, kau akan bisa melupakan ku, aku juga tidak akan tinggal di korea lagi, aku dapat beasiswa ke jerman, apa kau lupa sehun aku sangat mencintai dua hal di dunia ini, luhan dan cita-cita ku, ku mohon biarkan aku pergi dengan cita-cita ku, dan kau jagalah satu hal lagi yang tidak aku bawa yaitu luhan aku sangat mencintai dia, dengan begitu aku bahagia sehun"

Deg

"kau akan pergi? Apa kau pernah berfikir sekali saja bagaimana berartinya kau dalam hidupku baekhyun? Apa kau akan bahagia jika aku bersama luhan? Baiklah aku akan mencintai luhan jika itu kebahagiaan mu, aku akan tetap mencintai mu dalam hatiku yang terdalam dan itu adalah urusan ku karena ini adalah balasan karena sudah mencintai hal yang kau cintai-luhan, baek" sehun pergi sambil meneteskan air sakit hingga mau mati melihat penolakan yang selalu kau rasakan ternyata jauh lebih nyata ketika orang yang kau cintai sama sekali menutup kesempatan untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Tanpa mereka sadari luhan yang sedari tadi dibicarakan berada dan bersembunyi tidak jauh dari mereka sambil menangis.

.

.

Pagi ini baekhyun berangkat ke Jerman, dia sangat mencintai cita-citanya menjadi desainer ternama dan membuat semua orang bahagia memakai baju rancangannya, hari ini baekhyun menunggu jam keberangkatannya bersama sehun,luhan dan seorang asisten suruhan ayahnya baekhyun, yang akan mengurus dan mengantar baekhyun. Luhan terlihat sangat sedih di rangkulan sehun ya sehun dan luhan sudah berpacaran sejak obrolan baekhyun dan sehun kemarin,sehun yang secara tiba-tiba mencium luhan dan bilang kalau dia mencintai luhan dan menginginkan luhan, baekhyun yang hanya berdiri di belakang sehun jauh hanya memberi kode mengangguk tanda luhan harus menyetujui perkataan sehun, baekhyun dan luhan bahagia dengan seperti itu, tidak dengan sehun baginya tetap baekhyun cinta pertamanya,walaupun dia mencium luhan tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena dia lebih banyak mencium baekhyun dulu.

…baekhyun prov…

Luhan masih saja menangis saat aku permisi dan memeluknya, di belakang pelukan ku dengan luhan, sehun memegang tangan ku, aku mau melepaskannya tapi pandangan mata sehun, pandangan itu menyiratkan perasaan nya, aku hanya diam dan terus memandang onxy coklat milik sehun, jantung ku berdegup, ayolah baek kau sudah bertahan selam 6 tahun untuk tidak luluh kenapa hati mu sekarang seperti ini hanya cukup pikirkan dua hal yang sangat kau cintai dalam hidup ini luhan dan impian mu. Yah kebahgiaan luhan dan impianku adalah segalanya sehun hanya titik yang terus berputar di sekitarku aku meyakini itu, secepat mungkin aku menarik tangan ku dari genggaman lembut sehun.

Aku memisahkan diriku dari luhan dan menghapus air matanya, aku hanya tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun teramat menyakitkan pisah dari luhan yang sudah seperti ibu bagi ku, ya luhan selalu ada saat ibu ku tidak ada bahkan saat menstruasi pertama ku hanya luhan dan sehun lah yang ada di samping ku.

Sehun terus memandangi ku sambil merengkuh tubuh luhan yang menangis aku hanya menatap sehun memberikan artian 'tolong jaga dan cintai luhan untuk ku', aku tahu sehun sangat mencintaiku, bukan,aku bukanlah gadis yang tidak peka terhadap perasaannya, hanya saja aku tidak dan memang belum bisa meyakini perasaan ku pada sehun, setelah aku mau mencoba buka hati disitulah aku tahu luhan mencintai sehun, tentu saja aku memutuskan kembali kokoh agar sehun berhenti mencintai ku dan berbalik mencintai luhan, aku akan Tanya pada kalian, apa kalian bisa kokoh saja dari sejak pertama remaja dan hingga bisa memutuskan masa depan, dan kau selalu di suguhkan dengan ucapan dari namja yang tidak bisa di bilang tidak mempesona, aku sudah berusaha, kalau itu kalian yang di cintai sehun dengan begitu besarnya, aku yakin kalian tidak akan bisa menolak pesona oh sehun, dan apakah kalian tahu kenapa sehun bisa sebegitunya mencintai ku.

Sehun dulu adalah tetangga ku, sebelumnya aku dan luhan bertetangga luhan pindah ke amerika ikut kedua orang tuanya, dan rumah luhan di tempati oleh keluarga sehun, dari kecil aku selalu dengan luhan bahkan saat aku di marahi maka aku akan bersembunyi di labirin kecil yang di buat ayah luhan untuk kami sampai saat luhan pindah pun aku tetap bersembunyi di situ, sehun dan aku akhirnya bertemu di labirin itu kami menjadi sahabat, sehun selalu menghiburku, sehun anak yang sangat tampan bahkan aku berencana menjadikan dia pangeran ku tapi itu hanya sebatas perasaan anak kecil, sampai suatu hari ibu sehun meninggal karena sakit, aku rasa sehun sangat terpukul, sehun menjadi pendiam bahkan dia membenci ayahnya dia selalu marah kepada semua orang kecuali pada adik perempuannya Oh Kyungso, akhirnya karena aku juga sedih melihat sehun seperti itu, aku berusaha memujuknya walaupun selalu di tolak olehnya aku tetap keras kepala membuatnya kembali tersenyum hingga suatu hari, aku membuat sehun sangat marah dan mendorong ku, aku tahu sehun tidak jahat buktinya dia terus merasa bersalah,

"baek, maafkan sehunnie, baek maaf hiks" aku hanya menangis tapi saat aku masih terus menangis aku juga mendengar sehun menangis jadi aku menghentikan tangisanku dan mencium sehun, memberikan ciuman pertama ku ke sehun di umur 10 tahun. Sehun berhenti menangis dan tersenyum dia kembali mencium ku. Dan dia berjanji tidak akan membuat ku menangis lagi, aku hanya menganggap itu janji biasa dulu dan aku tidak tahu sejak itulah sehun mencintai ku salah sangat mencintaku.

Setelah tinggal di korea selama 5 tahun akhirnya ayah sehun membawa mereka kembali ke china dan luhan kembali menemani hari-hari ku, samapi ketika memasuki Junior HS sehun kembali dan terus menyatakan cintanya secara terang-terangan aku terus menolak dengan alasan kalau kami belum cukup dewasa, sebenarnya aku hanya takut sehun pergi lagi, tapi ternyata sehun tidak kemana-mana sampai akhirnya memasuki SHS sehun mengikuti sekolahku dengan luhan, sehun juga tidak berhenti, sudah banyak yang sehun lewati untuk mendapatkan cinta ku, tapi sehun tidak menyerah begitu saja, dan saat aku menyadari seberapa seriusnya sehun mencintaiku di situlah aku mengetahui luhan mencintai sehun dan selalu tersakiti setiap kali sehun menyatakan cintanya kepada ku, sehun menyatakannya bukan sekali tapi setiap hari, dan setiap hari jugalah luhan tersakiti aku tidak suka luhan sakit aku akan membenci diriku jika luhan menangis gara-gara aku.

Dan sekarang aku menjalani hidup ku, aku tahu sehun dengan luhan akan bahagia, sangat bahagia, aku percaya sehun akan menjaga perkataannya, aku akan memulai impian dan kehidupanku disini dengan senyuman luhan dan tatapan sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Haai..**

 **maaf ya baru nyapa, ini emang ff pertama aku, aku baru sih di dunia ff ini, aku bawa cerita yang emang belum di tentuin main pair-nya, tapi disini intinya HunHan kok**

 **.**

 **jangan lupa riview nya ya... 'buing buing:*'**


	3. Chapter 3

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh Kyungso

Jung daehyun

Chap 3: Wenn geplant Gott es (ketika tuhan merencanakan)

Und mein laben ist perfekt, daslaben vor Gott mit ihm meine zukunft zu entfernen und geplante Rückkehr

…baekhyun prov…

Ini sudah 9 tahun aku berada di jerman, 7 tahun yang lalu sehun dan luhan mengirimi ku undangan akhirnya kedua sahabat ku menikah, aahh bahagianya hidup ku tentu saja aku sangat senang mendengar kabar mereka, aku pulang membawa suami dan anak ku ke korea tapi aku hanya kembali demi mereka, mereka juga sangat bahagia ketika kelahiran anak pertama mereka Oh Howen yang tampan dan indah seperti kedua sahabatku itu, aku sudah menikah dengan arsitektur teman stambuk ku di universitas dulu, dan memilki anak yang berusia 7 tahun aku sudah memilki kesempurnaan hidup ku, aku berhasil menjadi desainer ternama di jerman, aku sering mengadakan fashionshow untuk brand desain ku, aku menikah dengan arsitektur berkebangsaan korea Jung Daehyun dan memilki anak Jung Taehyung, aku merasa sangat sempurna sekarang, hingga sebuah insiden membuat kehidupanku seakan terbentur dengan tembok gelap yang semakin hari semakin menghimpitku, aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang dapat menolongku, aku mati rasa di bagian semua indera, aku hampir gila.

Yah kecelakaan yang menimpa anak dan suamiku sangat menyiksaku, aku seketika hilang arah duniaku meninggalkan ku bagaiman aku hidup, suami dan anak ku ingin mengunjungi ibu mertua ku yang tinggal Wolfsburg sementara kami tinggal di München saat itu aku tidak ikut karena migraine yang aku derita karena kurang tidur tepatnya karena tidak lama lagi fashionshow ku akan di adakan di L.A , dan itu adalah penyakit sialan kenapa aku tidak ikut saja bersama dua malaikat kehidupan ku itu, aku tidak perlu semenderita ini sekarang ,entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak sejak anak ku terus mengajak ku dan appanya pergi ke Wolfsburg,saat aku di sarankan suami ku untuk terus beristirahat dan biar dia yang mengantar anak ku bertemu grandma dan grandpanya, perasaan ku semakin tidak tenang saja, aku mengatakan pada suami ku untuk menunggu ku karena setelah istirahat satu hari maka aku akan kembali sehat tapi suami ku sangat tidak tega menolak ajakan taehyung, dan saat menuju bandara mobil yang dikendarai suami ku kehilangan kendali dan menghantam trotoar jalan, itu sangat membuat ku ingin ikut mati , mendadak aku mersa gelap aku pingsan selama 6 hari setelah pemakaman suami dan anak ku, aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang mengunjungi ku, aku tidak peduli, aku ingin mati saja,sampai di hari ke 7 aku melihat sahabat ku luhan dan sehun datang ke kamar ku, rupanya mereka menunggu dan selalu menemaniku sejak kabar kematian suami ku dan anak ku. Luhan terus memeluk ku dan menangis di pelukan ku, sementara aku sudah tidak menangis lagi, entah pergi kemana semua air mata ku seperti sudah habis, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menangis aku hanya perlu mengakhiri hidup ku.

…normal prov..

"luhan..hidupku hancur, hidupku tidak sesempurna dulu, luhan tuhan jahat mengambil kedua nyawa ku"ucap baekhyun masih dengan pandangan kosong di pelukan luhan

"baek hiks, mereka sangat indah dan tuhan sangat menyayangi mereka lebih dari mu, tuhan ingin mereka bahagia di sisi tuhan baek"ucap luhan sambil terus memeluk dan mengelus rambut baekhyun.

Sehun yang melihat baekhyun bersedih sekilas meneteskan air mata,dan mengelus pipi baekhyun sayang tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan luhan,baekhyun sekilas melihat sehun dan berusah menepis tangan sehun dengan cara semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu luhan. masih cinta kah? Mungkin karena sejatinya sehun sangat mencintai baekhyun selama ini dia hanya berusaha mencintai luhan sejak mendengar pernikahan baekhyun dengan daehyun dan sekarang daehyun meninggalkan baekhyun hati sehun sangat sakit melihat orang yang dia cintai amat terluka seperti itu, meski pun juga dia tahu dia lebih terluka karena dia mengetahui begitu besar cinta baekhyun untuk daehyun.

"baek ayo kita kembali ke korea, kau akan mengikhlaskan segalanya disana, dan bisa membuat daehyun tenang meninggalkan mu, kau harus bahagia baek, itu membuat daehyun akan ikut bahagia baek." Ucap luhan baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

.

.

.TBC

 **A/N:** MAAAF chap ini kependekan ya.. iya emang aku tau

tapi aku cuma nulis sesuai judul, setiap chapnya berpatok sam judul nah di chap ini, di ketahui kenapa kehidupan Baekhyunie jadi gak sempurna lagi hiks. maaf ya mungkin ada yang nunggu ff ini tapi kecewa. maaf banget.. T_T:*


	4. Chapter 4

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh Kyungso

Chap 4: der reiz des Kaisers (daya tarik kaisar)

Baekhyun kembali ke korea bersama luhan dan sehun, kalau kalian bertanya kemana semua keluarga baekhyun jawabannya adalah setelah neneknya meninggal maka seluruh keluarga berebut harta warisan dari sang nenek, termasuk appa dan eomanya sudah gila harta semakin gila hingga baekhyun menjadi jijik dan tidak menganggap mereka keluarga bahkan ketika dulu baekhyun menikah maka tidak mengundang seluruh keluarganya. Hingga appanya meninggal karena serangan jatung dan eomanya pergi ke finlandia kembali ke kampung halamannya, baekhyun tidak masalah akan hal itu, baginya asal ada daehyun dan taehyung hidupnya sudah sangat sempurna tapi kini, dia hanya merasan bahwa hidupnya benar-benar hancur.

"baek kami sudah mencarikan mu appartemen tapi tinggalah dulu seminggu disini, kesehatan mu belum pulih benar"ucap luhan saat membereskan barang barang baekhyun ke dalam lemari kamar tamu yang ada di rumah luhan dan sehun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan luhan hanya menatap sedih sahabat tercintanya itu, banyak hal yang sudah di lewati dia sangat berharap untuk temannya terus melanjutkan hidupnya, hati luhan pun sama sakitnya melihat baekhyun yang seperti mayat hidup.

"cha baek sudah selesai, ayo kita turun dan makan malam" ajak luhan dengan senyuman menutupi kesedihannya.

"eomma lihat vivi sangat nakal dari tadi dia ingin keluar" ucap howen anak pertama luhan dengan sehun, saat melihat luhan berjalan kearah ruang makan bersama baekhyun yang di panggil howen sebutan ajhuma

"biarkan vivi ke taman belakang sayang, cha ayo kita makan"

"ah anak appa apa sudah mandi" ucap sehun yang datang lalu menggendong howen yang berusia 7 tahun itu

"sudah dong appa" howen dan sehun duduk di kursi, dan howen yang berada di pangkuan sehun, luhan yang sibuk menyiapakan makanan, sekilas sehun tersenyum pada baekhyun dan baekhyun membalas senyum yang amat sangat tipis.

"oh howen tidak sopan makan menggangu kenyamanan appa mu seperti itu, duduk di kursi sendiri"luhan membentak howen, luhan tidak suka howen dimanjakan oleh sehun, nanti jadi kebiasaan, howen yang di marahi lansung duduk di kursinya di samping baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, baekhyun yang melihat lucu hanya bisa mengusuk rambut howen sayang, tersirat kembali rasa sakit itu di hati baekhyun, dia benar-benar merindukan moment seperti keluarga luhan. Dia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Howen yang melihat ke arah baekhyun pun kebingungan kenapa tante baekhyunnya menangis.

"tante, kenapa tante menangis?" Tanya howen polos, baekhyun yang sadar akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya saat luhan yang mempersiapkan alat makan dan sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya terkejut dengan omongan howen.

"baek kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit baek?" Tanya sehun

"…"

"baek? Apa yang terjadi?" Kini luhan bertanya dan sudah duduk di sebelah suaminya

"mm-maafkan aku tapi aku benar-benar tidak lapar lu, aku ingin istirahat saja kepala ku pusing"

"baiklah istirahatlah baek, nanti luhan akan mengantar obat dan minuman ginseng untuk mu, iya kan lu?" ucap sehun sambil memegang tangan luhan

"iya baek istirahatlah dulu biar aku antar" ucap luhan

"tidak usah lu, lanjutkan makan mu, maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkan" ucap baekhyun langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga oh itu.

"kenapa sebenarnya dia?" Tanya luhan entah pada siapa

"dia mungkin sangat syok kehilangan anak dan suaminya, dan kembali teringat mereka" sehun berucap dengan nada tenang tapi tangannya sudah mengepal sampai membuat buku tangannya memutih, dia marah karena melihat keadaan baekhyun seperti itu, itu bukanlah baekhyun yang cerah seperti baekhyun yang menjadi cahaya hidupnya selam ini.

"aku sangat merindukan kalian, kenapa kalian jahat meninggalkan aku, kalian tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian, apa kalian sedang bahagia sekarang, apa kalian melihat seberapa terpuruknya aku sekarang, kumohon bawa aku juga" baekhyun menangis sambil merendamkan diri di kamar mandi.

Sraat..

Tok..tok..tok

"baek, ini aku luhan membawa obat dan bubur makanlah sedikit' ucap luhan sambil melangkah masuk luhan melihat kamar baekhyun gelap dan luhan mendengar suara kran dan lampu yang menyala di kamar mandi 'apa baekhyun sedang di kamar mandi' batin luhan, luhan pun meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa ke nakas dekat tempat tidur baekhyun

Tok..tok

"baek apa kau baik-baik saja" ini sudah hampir 15 menit baekhyun di kamar mandi tidak mungkin baekhyun mandi sementara tadi dia sudah mandi, dan dengan tidak adanya jawaban dari baekhyun membuat luhan semakin cemas

"baek..baek.. buka pintunya" daar darr tanda luhan sedang menggedor pintu kamar mandi baekhyun

".. " masih tidak ada jawaban dari baekhyun

"baeek baek baeek kumohon buka pintunya" kebisingan yang di buat oleh luhan menyadarkan sehun yang sedang menemani anaknya belajar.

"sayang disini saja belajar, nanti han ajhuma akan datang, appa ingin melihat ibu sedang apa oh howen mengertikan?" sehun memberikan pengertian karena sehun juga merasa ada yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi.

"lu ada apa?" Tanya sehun yang masuk ke kamar baekhyun.

"baekhyun dari tadi di kamar mandi dan tidak menjawab panggilan ku" ucap luhan yang mulai menangis. Sehun membulatkan bola matanya sejak mendengarkan penuturan luhan.

BRAAAK

"astaga baekhyun" sehun dan luhan terkejut saat melihat baekhyun yang sedang berada di bathub pingsan dengan warna air yang merah sepert darah apa yang terjadi, baekhyun mengiris kedua pergelangan tangannya menggunakan gunting yang tergeletak di lantai yang sudah banjir air darah, sehun yang melihat baekhyun langsung memeluk baekhyun dan mengangkatnya menggendong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit luhan juga panic segera menyiapkan mobil melihat ketika sehun menggendong baekhyun.

"ayo kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit"ucap sehun tegas, sehun kesal, kecewa dan marah kenapa baekhyun bisa berfikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Sehun mengendarai mobil dengan cepat sedangkan luhan yang menopang kepala baekhyun hanya bisa terus berdoa agar baekhyun tidak kenapa-kenapa, sebelum naik mobil sehun menoyak bagian bajunya dan mengikatkannya di lengan baekhyun untuk menutupi pendarahan

"lu, coba periksa bagaimana denyut nadi baekhyun" Tanya sehun yang masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat.

"makin melemah , bisakah kita cepat, baekhyun semakin lemah" sehun yang mendengarkan luhan dan sekilas melihat wajah pucat baekhyun semakin menancapkan kecepatannya, tidak beberapa lama akhirnya sampailah mobil sehun di depan instalasi sebuah rumah sakit, sehun dengan cepat membawa baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya dan menidurkan baekhyun di salah satu tempat tidur dan langsung memanggil sadar dia meninggalkan istrinya.

"bagaimana hun?" Tanya luhan pada sehun saat luhan melihat sehun mondar-mandir khawatir, sehun hanya diam sambil menggigiti kuku jempolnya khawatir, lalu menunjuk ke arah baekhyun yang sedang di tangani beberapa dokter dan perawat.

Keadaan IGD ini sangat kacau dan padat luhan mengajak sehun yang terlihat lebih khawatir di banding luhan duduk, luhan melihat T-sirt tipis yang di kenakan sehun sobek, luhan tahu itu untuk baekhyun tadi, seketika perhatian sehun dan luhan beralih ke arah dokter yang menghampiri mereka,

"aku sudah menjahit semua lukanya, lukanya lumayan dalam dan dia kehilangan banyak darah, ini sudah hampir malam, kami kehabisan darah dan akan memerlukan waktu untuk minta kirimkan dari bank darah, apa ada keluarga yang bisa mendonorkan?" Tanya dokter

"saya dok, golongan darah saya A negative sama dengan pasien" ucap sehun

"baiklah anda ikut perawat untuk di periksa" sehun bangkit sambil mengelus kedua lengan luhan dan memberikan isyarat 'semua akan baik-baik saja'.

Ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam, baekhyun sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat tapi dia masih terus di periksa oleh dokter, sehun dan luhan menunggu di koridor, sehun melihat luhan yang tampak kelelahan, sehun lebih parah dia benar-bener kaget baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri, dia masih terus mondar-mandir dan luhan hanya duduk karena sudah kelelahan

"pulanglah terlebih dahulu, aku yang akan menjaga baekhyun disini sampai dia sadar"ucap sehun mengelus pipi luhan

"eenghh maaf aku benar-benar letih"

"hm pulanglah, lagi pula kalau besok howen tidak menemukan mu, pasti dia akan menangis." Ucap sehun lagi

"baiklah aku pulang, tolong jaga baekhyun, dan jaga kesehatan mu juga"

Cup

Luhan menempelkan bibirnya pada sehun, tapi sehun seperti tidak memilki minat untuk membalas, luhan semakin menekankan bibirnya, dan sehun akhirnya memutuskan ciuman saat melihat dokter keluar dari kamar baekhyun.

"dia sudah di periksa. Keadaannya stabil setelah mendapatkan donor darah, dia hanya belum sadar, baiklah kami permisi, kalau terjadi sesuatu maka pencet tombol darurat" ucap dokter dan kemudian pamit untuk kembali.

"lu pulang lah aku akan menjaga baekhyun"

"ne, kau jaga kesehatan juga" ucap luhan

"ne hati-hati di jalan"

Sehun masuk ke ruangan baekhyun, dilihatnya wajah damai baekhyun sangat berbeda dengan dulu, kini matanya sembab, bibirnya membiru dan mukanya masih pucat, tapi tetap cantik dimata sehun. Sehun duduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun, mengecupnya dengan sayang.

…Sehun prov…

Orang yang paling aku cintai sebegini terlukanya, kenapa tuhan begitu kejam mempermainkan kehidupan kami, aku tidak berdaya saat dia sedih, aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna di saat masa tersulitnya kini, bahkan malam ini dia mencoba membunuh diri, apa yang sebenarnya baekhyun inginkan, apa dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dan meninggalkan ku di dunia ini sendiri, aku tidak akan menyerah ketika dia menolak ku, aku tahu dia mencintai ku juga tapi dia hanya ragu dan takut aku pergi lagi,aku sudah sering kehilangan dia, dia adalah cinta pertama ku, aku kehilangannya saat aku kembali ke china, aku kehilangannya saat dia berdansa dengan mingyu padahal malam itu aku ingin mengajaknya bertunangan tapi dia malah menyuruhku untuk mebahagiakan sahabatnya, karena itu kebahagianya, aku pernah ingin putus dari luhan karena aku memang tidak mencintainya,sampai sebuah undangan sampai ke tangan ku, aku benar-benar ingin menghancurkan hidupku sendiri sampai aku tersadar, aku tidak ingin mati dan berpisah dunia darinya, aku tidak masalah tidak memilkinya asal aku masih satu dunia denganya, ayah ku melamar luhan untuk ku, aku hanya pasrah, menunggu baekhyun? tentu saja aku akan selamnya menunggu dia tapi itu adalah permintaan ayah ku. Sampai akhirnya kabar kecelakaan keluarga kecil baekhyun ku dengar aku benar-benar terkejut, tubuhku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menopang badan ku aku langsung pulang dari kantor dan memastikannya pada luhan, aku sangat besyukur ternyata baekhyun tidak mengalami kecelakaan tapi malah suami dan anaknya yang meninggal, aku memutuskan dengan luhan berangkat ke jerman dan ya tuhan dia benar-benar parah, seperti kehilangan segalanya, wajahnya berbeda dengan wajah gadis yang dulu menangis di balik labirin yang membuat ku jatuh cinta dan tawanya mengisi setiap hari ku dengan kebahagiaan, wajah yang slalu keras kepala dan terus tersenyum bahkan ketika ku tolak untuk menghiburku saat aku kehilangan ibu ku, wajah yang memerah dulu saat dia mencuri ciuman pertama ku, aah aku benar-benar merindukan baekhyun ku, kenapa aku masih mencintainya, tentu tidak ada alasannya, dia seperti nyawa dalam kehidupan ku yang pernah kelam, dan aku ingin gantian menjadi nyawa baginya.

"eenggh" baekhyun tersadar dan seketika matanya terbelalak dan dia langsung terduduk

"baek kau sudah sadar, ini minum dulu" sehun memberikan gelas pada baekhyun tapi baekhun menampisnya dari tangan sehun sehingga gelas itu pecah, sehun yang mulai panic bertanya

"ada apa baek, kenapa?"

"kenapa? Kau Tanya kenapa? Oh sehun dan oh luhan kenapa kalian menolongku, kenapa kalian tidak membiarkan ku MATII?" teriak baekhyun histeris dia kembali menangis, sehun langsung memeluk tubuh baekhyun, tapi baekhyun tetap meronta tubuhnya lemah sehingga kalah oleh rengkuhan sehun, baekhyun hanya terisak dan terus bergumam "kenapa? Kenapa?"

"karena aku mencintai mu byun baekhyun, aku mencintaimu"

Deg

Ucapan sehun jelas di telinga baekhyun, dia menangis teringat masih akan terus berusaha menenangkan baekhyun mengecupi wajah baekhyun dan mencium bibir baekhyun, melumatnya, baekhyun yang awalnya kaget di buat larut akan hal ini dia membayangkan wajah daehyun yang sedang tersenyum, sehun masih terus melumat bibir baekhyun yang sudah tenang, sampai akhirnya sehun menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi baekhyun dan berkata

"aku sangat mencintai mu baekhyun sangat mencintai mu"

"…dasar kaisar tampan yang kejam" gumam baekhyun sebelum akhirnya tertidur di pundak sehun.

.

.

 **TBC**

HAAA...

makasih yaa masih tetap nungguin ini ff nah kan semalam ada yang tanya ini main pairnya apaan jawabannya ya udah jelas main pair nya itu HUNHAN/ HUNBAEK kisah cinta HUNHAN gak bakal mulus kalau gak ada HUNBAEK.

duuh ngomong apaan yak, maaf ya hehehe yaudah monggo di baca dulu Happy Reading:*


	5. Chapter 5

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh Kyungso

Chap 5: diese person.. "ihr läccheln ehrfürchtige" (orang ini.."senyum mu mengagumkan")

Baekhyun sedang menikmati terpaan angin di pagi hari, menikmati kasih sayang surya yang hangat menyapa kulit indahnya, tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikanya, melihat bagaimana rambut indah baekhyun yang berwarna coklat berkilau itu tertiup angin di musim semi ini, dia melihat kedua pergelangan tangan baekhyun yang di balut perban sambil tersenyum miris

'percobaan bunuh diri eoh?'

"menyesal atau bersyukur?" suara husky dan berat menyapa indera pendengaran baekhyun dia masih memejamkan matanya hanya sedikit menyeritkan dahi ketika dia merasa ada yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, baekhyun pun membuka mata dan melihat ke arah lelaki yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil memberikan tatapan 'maksud mu dan siapa kamu?'

"kau duduk disini sedang menyesal atau bersyukur?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi sambil memberikan senyuman ramah yang menampakan semua deretan gigi indahnya.

'senyumnya mengaggum kan,sepertinya dia mencoba ramah pada ku' batin baekhyun sekilas dia terpesona dengan senyum pria itu

"sshh mmm sepertinya menyesal" ucap baekhyun seketika air wajah lelaki itu kembali tersenyum lagi

"lantas kenapa mencoba bunuh diri?" ucap namja itu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangan baekhyun yang di perban.

"aku menyesal bukan karena melakukannya tapi aku menyesal kenapa aku masih hidup" namja itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan baekhyun yang semangat tapi tersirat banyak rasa frustasi

"kau tahu tidak ada di dunia ini yang indah lagi semuanya hilang ketika kehidupan mu di rusak oleh tuhan, mungkin dia iri ketika aku bahagia haha" baekhyun bercerita sambil tertawa seperti orang gila tertawa miris sangat menyakitkan melihatnya

"apa yang hilang dari hidup mu? Kau tahu di luar sana banyak yang menginginkan sedikit waktu untuk terus bertahan hidup, bagaimana jika kau bertukar posisi dengan ku apa kau mau? Ketika nyawa mu hanya di tentukan oleh persetujuan pendonor bahkan kerajaan mu yang besar takkan mampu menyelamatkan mu, kumohon berikan hidup mu untuk ku." Baekhyun terdiam sesaat,menanggapi perkataan pria itu, lalu tersenyum remeh.

"baik, lalu apa kau mau menjalani hidup ku, ketika semua kebahagian berhasil kau dapatkan, kau merasa sempurna, lantas yang menjadi kebahagiaan dan nyawa mu di ambil tanpa seijin mu, tanpa memberi mu peringatan, dank au terkejut sampai mau mati rasanya, apa kau mau hidup seperti ku, setidaknya ketika kau berjuang di sisa-sisa waktu mu kau diiringin dengan orang yang terus menguatkan mu, sementara aku, harus memilih jalan kematian agar kembali bersama mereka, bahkan orang yang kucintai yang masih tersisa sebentar lagi akan membenci ku. Apa kau mau hidup seperti itu?"namja yang di tanyai baekhyun terlihat lebih putus asa, dia tidak mengetahui cerita baekhyun ternyata lebih menyulitkan dari kehidupannya.

"well mungkin hidup mu memang lebih parah dari ku, aku masih memilki keluarga yang setia menunggu gagal ginjal ku, apakah kau kehilangan orang tua mu?"

"suami dan anak tepatnya, mereka meninggalkan ku" ucap baekhyun masih datar, namja tadi benar-benar terkejut dia membolakan matanya, dia tidak menyengka gadis dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti anak SMA ini malah sudah menikah dan kehilangan suami dan anaknya 'ya tuhan cobaan hidupnya benar-benar berat' batinnya

"huft 'namja itu menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar' ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud lancing, aku hanya berfikir kalau masalah mu tidak berat tapi kau malah menyia-nyia hidup mu, aku tidak tahu kau amat terpukul seperti itu"

"hahaha ani jangan merasa bersalah mungkin inilah garis hidup ku, ketika tuhan bermain dengan takdir yang dia buat untuk ku"ucap baekhyun pesimis, dia masih terus menyalahkan takdir dan juga semua yang bermain dengan kebahagiaannya. Dengan sigap dan lembut pria itu memberikan pengertian sambil memegang tangan baekhyun dia hanya tidak ingin baekhyun pesimis begitu.

"kau tahu? Setiap manusia yang terlahir di bumi ini pasti memiliki tugas di dalam kehidupannya, sebelum kembali pada tuhan dan bahagia secara abadi, anak dan suami mu tugasnya telah selesai tuhan juga mungkin teramat menyayangi mereka dan tidak mau melihat mereka di buat hukum dan kehidupan di dunia, sehingga mengambil mereka dari mu 'punggung tangan namja yang memegang tangan baekhyun seketika basah oleh tetsan air mata baekhyun, baekhyun meremas celana menahan sakit hati yang kembali' dan bukan kah kau bilang kau masih memilki orang yang kau cintai, mungkin tugas mu padanya belum selesai, atau mungkin tuhan akan memberikan jalinan kebahgiaan baru" ucap peria itu sambil mengelus punggung sempit tubuh baekhyun yang bergetar.

Sejam sudah mereka duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit, dan sudah hampir sejam jugalah baekhyun menangis sejak terakhir mereka mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulut mereka. Mereka? Ya baekhyun masih duduk dengan namja yang juga memakai pakaian yang sama sperti baekhyun dia adalah pasien juga di rumah sakit ini, baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya ke langit, setelahnya menyeka lelehan air matanya.

"yah kau benar sepertinya tugas ku belum selesai, terimakasih.."

"chanyeol namaku Park Chanyeol dank au tidak perlu berterimakasih.."ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"baekhyun, Byun baekhyun dan chanyeol-shi bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu pada mu?"

"ne? baekhyun-shi kau ingin minta tolong apa?"

"apa kau akan sering duduk di taman ini? Dan menenangkan setiap orang yang sedang bersedih disini?" Tanya baekhyun rancu, dan chanyeol yang mungkin mengerti hanya mengangguk terdiam

"nanti mungkin ada wanita bertubuh yang tidak jauh berbeda dari ku, rambutnya berwarna coklat keemasan indah, matanya bersinar seperti mata rusa memancarkan kepribadiannya yang lembut tapi kau mungkin tidak akan melihat matanya karena dia akan menangis mungkin di bangku ini juga, bisahkah kau membuatnya tenang dan meyakinkannya untuk bertahan, dia adalah orang yang ku cintai, dia sahabat tercinta ku, dan tugasku adalah dia"

"maksud mu? Kenapa kau tahu dia akan menangis?, siapa yang akan membuatnya menangis? Dan bagaimana kau tahu dia adalah tugas mu?" Tanya chanyeol masih bingung

"ya dia pasti akan menangis, kau harus meyakinkannya agar kuat dan bertahan,aku yang mebuatnya menangis, dan dia adalah tugas ku, ketika aku di cium oleh suaminya aku melihat suami ku tersenyum pada ku" ucap baekhyun menjelaskan

"apa? Apa maksud mu? Apa kau akan menghianati sahabat mu baekhyun-shi?"

Cup~

Baekhyun menempelkan bibir pinknya ke bibir berisi chanyeol, chanyeol membeku, chanyeol bukan pria polos yang tidak tahu itu ciuman dia banyak berkencan sebelumnya tapi di cium ketika kau masih bingun membuat kau semakin bingung dan dengan degupan di jantung mu tentu membuat mu semakin bingung dan membeku, itulah yang di rasakan chanyeol

"lihat ketika aku mencium mu bahkan aku tidak melihat suamiku, itu artinya memang sehun lah sasaran ku, dan luhan tugas ku, dan kumohon pada mu untuk menguatkannya bisakah?"

"sehun? Luhan? Apa mereka pasangan suami istri yang adalah sahabat mu sendiri? Apa kau akan merusak kebahagian mereka juga?"

"mungkin, jika itu perlu. Dan kumohon ingatlah janji mu untuk membantu ku" final baekhyun yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan bangku taman tadi, dengan chanyeol yang terus melihat kearah punggung baekhyun yang semakin menjauh tanpa berkedip

'apa sesakit itu hidup mu? Apakah itu kebahgiaan mu? Apa aku juga akan berdosa jika menempati janjiku pada mu, mendukung rencana mu, apa sebenarnya rencana mu byun baekhyun?' batin chanyeol

'orang itu.. dengan senyumannya yang mengagumkan,apa kau akan membantu ku? Apa kau akan menempati janji mu chanyeol-shi? Batin baekhyun yang terus berjalan memikirkan perjalanan yang akan menyakitinya dan sahabatnya dengan pandangan kosong kembali ke ruangan rawatnya

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **A/N: maaf ya kalo ada yang salah sama ff ini, jadi aku mau jelasin biar HHS gak pada marah, jadi cerita ini cerita hunhan dan aku gak bohong kalo main cast utamanya Byun Baekhyun kan nama dia yang pertama di awal dan main pairnya ya emang HUNHAN cerita kisah cinta HUNHAN gak lengkap kalo gak ada baekhyun .. terus baca aja ya terus ceritanya.. mianhae saranghae:***


	6. Chapter 6

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh Kyungso

Chap 6: dunkle loch (lubang gelap)

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya sambil bersenandung, dia bahagia baekhyun belakangan tidak terlalu sedih lagi, sejak dua kali terakhir dia mengunjungi baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja, hari ini bertambah lega hatinya kalau baekhyun di perbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, dia akan menjemput howen anaknya di sekolah mengajak singgah ke rumah sakit melihat baekhyun, dan setelah mengantar howen lanjut les music maka dia dan sehun mengantar baekhyun ke appartemennya.

"hoween oh hoween eomma disini sayang" luhan melihat anak-anak berhamburan dan memanggil howen di antara mereka

"eomma apa kita akan mendatangi tante baekhyun? Lihaat eomma howen membaut rangkaian bunga untuk tante baekhyun, tadi jung saem mengajarkan pada howen eomma" ucap howen antusias, luhan hanya tersenyum sambil menghidupkan mobilnya dan melajukan dengan kecepatan sedang.

"kita akan ke rumah sakit sayang tapi mm apakah bunga indah ini hanya untuk tante baekhyun, apa howen tidak membuatkan untuk eomma juga?"Tanya luhan menggoda anaknya denagn pura-pura merajuk

"aaah eomma mianhe howen bukan melupakan eomma hanya saja, percuma juga howen kasih eomma bunga,bunganya akan bersedih nanti karena eomma lebih indah dari bunganya" ucap howen memberikan alasan

"like son like father, gombalan howen seperti appa saja hahaha" luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya yang sama manisnya seperti suaminya, sehun adalah tipikal namja yang dingin tapi dia akan berubah hangat ketika luhan merajuk.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit luhan berjalan menggandeng howen menuju kamar baekhyun, saat memasuki kamar baekhyun, baekhyun duduk sambil menyender di kepala tempat tidur sambil membolak balik majalah fashion.

"tok tok bosan dan merindukan kami baekhyun-ah" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum memasuki kamar baekhyun

"mm kau benar malaikat lu, aku bosan dan sangat merindukan mu"ucap baekhyun manja memeluk perut sahabatnya layaknya anak luhan

"hahaha dasar nona manja" ucap luhan sambil memukul pelan kepala baekhyun, baekhyun hanay tersenyum di pelukan luhan.

"apa tante tidak merindukan ku juga" Tanya howen yang muncul di belakan luhan, baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat howen menggendongnya dan membawa nya kepangkuan baekhyun, howen tersenyum dan baekhyun mengelus sayang kepala howen

"tentu tante sangat merindukan howen, apa howen tahu?" ucap baekhyun

"sebanyak apa tante?" "sebanyak ini, bahkan lebih besar" ucap baekhyun merentangkan tangannya, melihat itu luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia seperti memiliki dua anak

"cha karena howen dirindukan, howem membawakan tante ini" ucap howen memberikan bucket bunga yang tadi dia buat di sekolah bersama gurunya

"haaah terimakasih howen sayang" ucap baekhyun terharu dan mencium pipi howen lembut, setelah itu baekhyun membiarkan howen turun dan bermain sendiri.

"sehun akan datang setelah pulang dari kantor aku akan mengantar howen les music nanti, tunggulah aku dan sehun baekhyun, kita akan ke-" ucap luhan terpotong ketika melihat baekhyun yang menangis sambil memandangi bucket yang di berikan howen tadi.

"baek ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" ucap luhan khawatir sambil terus memegang bahu baekhyun yang bergetar

"ketika melihat howen aku, aku teringat taehyung anak ku dan aku merindukan mereka lu hiks" ucap baekhyun terisak lagi

"baek tenangkan dirimu, taehyung dan daehyun sudah bahagia disana baek, kau juga harus bahagia demi mereka, aku tahu kau bersedih kehilangan mereka, aku mengerti perasaan mu baek, aku akan selalu ada bersama mu baek, aku sahabat mu baek aku pun merasakan sakit mu baek" luhan memeluk tubuh begetar baekhyun

'tidak lu, bahkan kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya, jadi mari akan ku tunjukan agar kau mengerti dan merasakan perasaan ku lu, maafkan aku' batin baekhyun

.

Luhan dan howen sudah pergi dari rumah sakit, sehun pun datang bermaksud mengajak dan mengantarkan baekhyun pulang, tapi dia mendapat pesan dari luhan untuk menunggunya, dia langsung masuk ke ruangan baekhyun dan melihat baekhyun yang sudah memakai baju biasa mengemaskan pakaiannya, 'indah' batin sehun saat melihat rambut baekhyun terikat satu, dan wajah baekhyun yang terkena bias cahaya matahari dari jendela rumah sakit kamar baekhyun.

"eehm sudah bersiap?" Tanya sehun menyadarkan baekhyun akan kehadirannya.

"eh iya sudah" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"ada bucket, dari siapa? Apa ada yang mengunjungi mu baek?" Tanya sehun pada baekhyun, baekhyun membalikan badannya ke arah sehun dan mengambil buket di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya

"ini dari pangeran mu, oh howen, kau tahu sehun-ah dia benar-benar bahagia ketika memberikan bunga ini pada ku, senyumnya persis ketika aku melihat mu pertama kali di labirin itu, 'sehun tersenyum, ternyata baekhyunnya masih mengingat hal itu' tingakah putra mu sangat lucu mengingatkan ku pada taehyung, aku merindukan hiks taehyung" baekhyun terisak kembali kala mengingat malaikat kecilnya.

"baek.. jangan bersedih, mereka sudah bahagia, aku berjanji akan selalu ada di samping mu, aku mencintai mu baek, kau kuatlah, dan berjanjilah pada ku, untuk hidup demi aku, demi aku orang yang mencintai mu jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh lagi, jangan pernah meninggalkan ku tanpa seizin ku baek, aku mencintai mu, masih sangat mencintai mu" kemudian

Chuu~

Sehun mencium kembali bibir baekhyun, melumatnya cukup lama, tanpa sehun ketahui ada sepasang mata di luar ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuka itu memperhatikan dan meneteskan air dari mata rusanya yang indah

Nyuuut 'sehun masih mencintai baekhyun hiks' luhan membantin dan meninggalkan sehun dan baekhyun yang masih berciuman, dadanya terasa sakit dan hancur, dia sudah menikah dengan sehun tapi sehun masih mencintai baekhyun, sehun yang tidak rela kehilangan baekhyun semakin membuat luhan sakit, dia tidak tahu harus percaya dengan apa yang di bilang sehun pada baekhyun adalah benar, jadi bagaimana dia dengan sehun selama 7 tahun ini, tidak adakah cinta di hati sehun?.

'apa kau melihatnya luhan?, apa sakit? Apa kau merasakannya sekarang? Tidak belum sekarang kau belum kehilangan dia, bertahanlah luhan dan maafkan aku'-baekhyun

Chanyeol berjalan santai di taman rumah sakit, sejak percakapannya dengan baekhyun waktu itu dia tidak melihat baekhyun lagi, dia tanpa sadar tersenyum 'sepertinya aku merindukannya' dia mebatin sambil memegang bibir berisinya, dia ingat bagaimana baekhyun mencium bibirnya.

"hiks..hiks..hiks"chanyeol terkejut ada yang menangis lagi seperti semalam di taman dan di sore yang indah ini. 'baekhyun'

" _nanti mungkin ada wanita bertubuh yang tidak jauh berbeda dari ku, rambutnya berwarna coklat keemasan indah, matanya bersinar seperti mata rusa memancarkan kepribadiannya yang lembut tapi kau mungkin tidak akan melihat matanya karena dia akan menangis mungkin di bangku ini juga"_

Pikiran chanyeol kembali pada perkataan baekhyun sambil memperhatikan cirri-ciri yang baekhyun sebutkan.

'apa dia orangnya? Apa baekhyun benar-benar akan menyakiti sahbatnya?' _"_

 _"bisahkah kau membuatnya tenang dan meyakinkannya untuk bertahan"_

"luhan-shi?"panggil chanyeol memastikan, luhan yang di panggil mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menatap namja yang memanggilnya

"siapa anda?" Tanya luhan menghapus air matanyayang masih meleleh

"ani hanya bolehkah aku duduk disini?" ucap namja itu tersenyum dan luhan hanya mengangguk.

Luhan memasuki rumah sakit kembali dan menemukan baekhyun dan sehun yang berjalan di lobby, luhan hanya menarik nafas dalam , dia mencoba tegar sesuai yang namja di taman tadi yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Flashback

"luhan-shi?"

"kau mengenal ku?"

"tentu kau adalah istri pengusaha muda ternama Oh Sehun dank au istrinya Oh luhan"

"kenapa anda menangis di sore hari yang indah ini"Tanya chanyeol

"ma maafkan saya mengganggu sore anda, aku hanya mencoba menenangkan diriku"

"apa terjadi masalah yang besar?, kalau boleh aku tahu?"Tanya chanyeol lagi, luhan hanya menggeleng, chanyeol melihat itu tersenyum

"kau tahu aku sudah seperti konselor, kemarin ada seorang wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan mu, menceritakan maslahnya, dia adalah pasien percobaan bunuh diri, bukan menyombongkan diri, tapi aku yang berhasil membuatnya tegar" ucap chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"pasien dengan kasus percobaan bunuh diri?" Tanya luhan, tidak dia tidak tertarik hanya saja seperti baekhyun ciri-cirinya

"mm dia memotong kedua pergelangan tangannya karena dia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, kau tahu dia kehilangan apa? "luhan hanya menggeleng

"dia kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya dia di tinggal suami dan anaknya yang sudah ke surga terlebih dahulu, amat berat bukan hidupnya, tapi dia berkata bahwa hidupnya belum hancur semua karena dia memilki sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi, wanita yang sudah seperti ibu baginya, dia sangat mencintai sahabatnya itu" ucap chanyeol meyakini luhan

'baekhyun? Apa pasien itu baekhyun? Hiks aku juga sangat mencintai sahabat ku, apa aku bisa percaya padanya?'batin luhan sambil menangis

"seberat apa masalah mu, jadikan orang yang kau cintai sebagai penguatnya, apa kau sudah menikah dan punya anak seperti pasien yang aku katakana tadi?"

"hmm aku punya, tapi bagaimana jika suami yang kau cintai masih mencintai sahabat mu yang nyatanya adalah cinta pertama dari suami mu? Bagaimana jika itu yang menjadi masalah mu?" chanyeol benar-benar terkejut baekhyun ternyata cinta pertama suami luhan, chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar.

"pertahankan" gumam chanyeol "ne?" Tanya luhan karena tidak jelas, chanyeol memegang bahu luhan member penguatan

"pertahankan karena itu adalah hak mu, dia suami mu bukan? Kau berhak mempertahankannya demi anak dan cinta mu" ucap chanyeol

Flashback OFF

"lu kau baru datang?" Tanya sehun yang menghampiri luhan bersama baekhyun, merekah tersenyum cerah berbeda dengan luhan terlihat air wajahnya yang baru menangis

"iya maaf tadi aku menunggu howen sebentar, ayo baek kau naik mobil ku saja"

"mm ayo lu" jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum

Sesampainya di appartemen baekhyun mereka masuk dan sehun yang memaskan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga, luhan dan baekhyun membereskan kamar baekhyun

"baek apa kau ingat ketika kita masih di SHS kau memujuk di gudang untuk percaya diri dan bertindak menjadi pemeran utamanya"Tanya luhan memebelah kecanggungan, entah sejak kapan suasana antara mereka benar-benar canggung, padahal mereka adalah sahabt sejak kecil.

"mmm tentu aku masih ingat dan aku berhasil bukan luhannie" jawab baekhyun memunculkan senyum bulan sabitnya

"apa waktu itu kau benar-benar tidak berniat menjadi pemeran utamanya baek?" Tanya luhan lagi, luntur sudah senyum baekhyun menjadi kerutan di dahinya.

"tidak. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi pemeran utama di takdir kehidupan mu lu, karena aku mempunyai cerita hidupku sendiri, aku menyadarkan sahabat ku ini betapa dia harus berusaha menjadi pemeran utama itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu lu?" Tanya baekhyun bingung

"aniya baek, maafkan aku, melihat kesedihan mu ini aku ingin tahu apakah kau tidak menyesal melepaskan sehun?"

Deg

Baekhyun terdiam mencari makna dari pandangan luhan, luhan pun terdiam menunggu jawaban dan meneliti raut wajah sahabatnya ini, saat mereka masih saling tatap, sehun menghampiri mereka

"luhan, baek makanan sudah siap ayo kita makan, dan kau baek jangan lupakn obat mu" ucap sehun mengingatkan menunggu keduanya beranjak, baekhyun dan luhan bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur merek tadi duduk sambil membereskan pakaian baekhyun berjalan beriringan di belakng sehun yang sudah duluan. Baekhyun merangkul lalu memeluk luhan

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mu, apa kau mulai khawatir dengan posisi mu lu?, tapi tenang lah sahabat ku, sehun memang tampan dan semakin tampan, tapi aku belum mencintainya tidak tahu kaulau besok pagi, kita lihat bagaimana kau mempertahankan cinta mu lu" ucap baekhyun dingin, seketika tubuh luhan membeku, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari sahabat tercintanya, apa ini apa mimpi buruknya akan menjadi nyata.

"aku bercanda lulu sayang ku kenapa harus tegang seperti itu?, tapi ucapan ku yang terakhir benar, sehun semakin tampan kau harus menjaganya dari siapapun sayang hahaha" ucap baekhyun menggoda luhan, luhan tersenyum membalas senyum baekhyun tapi perasaannya menjadi makin kalut,

'apa SAHABAT ku ini akan menyakiti ku, apa aku bisa tetap mempertahankan keduanya disaat sehun masih mencintai baekhyun?'

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh KyungsoChap

7: gibt es glück, die es? (apakah ada kebahagian itu?)

Sehun sedang bermain-main dengan howen di ruang tengah, sehun yang sibuk masih sempat meluangkan waktu bersama keluarga tercintanya, luhan yang memperhatikan keduanya sedang berinteraksi hanya tersenyum dengan pandangan yang kosong, beberapa hari ini luhan terlihat murung dan pucat, selain letih mengurus perusahaannya dia juga lelah dengan pikirannya.

'ya tuhan apakah ada yang sanggup dengan teganya merusak keluarga kecil ku, aku sungguh takut, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka tuhan' batin luhan menyeka air matanya lalu melangkah kea rah sehun dan howen

"sayang waktunya tidur Oh Howen, cuci kaki dan sikat gigi, eomma akan menunggu mu sayang" ucap luhan mengintrupsi kegiatan ayah dan anak itu

"dank au tuan Oh kau juga harus beristirahat mala mini" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum dengan mimic mengancam tapi di mata sehun itu malah terlihat imut

"baik nyonya Oh chuuu~" sehun menggendong howen sambil mencuri kecupan di bibir indah luhan, hal itu membuat degup jantung luhan semakin berdetak kuat, wajahnya memerah seperti remaja, dia memeng sudah menikah dengan sehun tapi dia selalu di buat merona dengan perbuatan suaminya.

"sedang apa sayang?" ucap sehun yang mengagetkan luhan dengan memeluk luhan dari belakang yang sedang merapikan selimut yang membelakangi arah datangnya sehun dari pintu kamar mereka

"ya ampun kau mengagetkan ku"

"aku merindukan mu sayang, harum mu, rona merah mu, aku ingin 'itu'" ucap sehun seduktif sambil mengecupi leher luhan dari belakang itu semakin membuat luhan merona

"kau merindukan ku atau kau memang mesum, setiap malam kau merindukan ku?" luhan tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya

"tentu keduanya aku merindukan mu dan aku hanya akan mesum pada mu kau istriku, nyonya Oh luhan" luhan semakin merona

"sudah hentikan,aku juga selalu merindukan mu" luhan mencium bibir sehun, sehun diam sebentar membiarkan istrinya yang melakukan sesuai keinginannya.

Lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi panas dan membuat keduanya seperti dimabuk nafsu, seperti candu bagi sehun bibir luhan tidak pernah berhenti dia lumat, jilat gigit dia tidak ingin melepaskan panggutan mereka,dan kembali melakukan apa yang sama-sama mereka inginkan. Setelah melakukan aktifitas panas mereka sehun mencium perut luhan dan berkata

"sayang kau harus tumbuh di dalam, kau harus bersyukur tumbuh di rahim seseorang yang indah jadilah anak kami, dan jadilah bagian dari bukti cinta kami"

"kenapa kau mengatakan itu sehun-ah?" luhan yang sejak tadi merona dengan perlakuan sehun akhirnya membuka suara dengan suara lirihnya karena jujur saja tenaganya cukup terkuras karena adegan panas mereka.

"sayang kau mendesah lagi? Nanti aku horny lagi sayang hehe" tawa sehun menggoda luhan membuat luhan memukul kecil pelan sehun dan tersenyum

"aku mengatakannya karena aku ingin buah cinta kita kembali hadir di rahim mu, aku menginginkan adik untuk howen"ucap sehun membuat luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang pipi sehun

"semoga saja kita mendapatkan seorang putri" ucap sehun lagi

"apa kau tidak ingin seorang putra lagi hun-ah"

"mm sebenarnya apapun jenis kelaminya aku tidak masalah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan akan berusaha membuatnya sampai aku banyak anak bersama mu" sehun tertawa jail

"dasar, itu memang mau mu" luhan yang tidak mau di goda lagi membalikan tubuhnya, memunggungi sehun, sehun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan memeluk tubuh istrinya posesif mencium bahu telanjang luhan

"aku mencintaimu sayang, sungguh mencintaimu, selamat tidur" luhan belum sepenuhnya tidur dia msih dapat mendengar perkataan sehun tadi, tapi kata cinta itu seakan masih menggores hatinya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya melihatwajah tampan sehun yang sedang tertidur.

"aku lebih mencintaimu sehun, aku berjanji takan pernah pergi dari mu, walaupun kau hiks meminta ku aku tidak akan pergi biarlah aku egois karena aku mencintai mu" ucap luhan sambil menahan tangisnya, selalu berakhir seperti ini memang sejak baekhyun kembali ke hidup sehun luhan selalu merasa takut kehilangan sehun dan menangis dalam diam setelah mereka bercinta.

2 bulan kemudian

"aku hamil.. terimakasih tuhan terimakasih"

"lu kau hamil selamat aku beenar-benar sangat bersyukur, akan ada adik howen yang semoga saja cantik sepertimu" ucap baek, ya baekhyun dan luhan sering bertemu hingga belakangan keadaan luhan tampak pucat baekhyun berinisiatif untuk membawa luhan ke rumah sakit dan ternyata luhan hamil menambah kebahagian bagi keduanya

"kau ingin keponakan perempuan baek?" Tanya luhan .

"mm tentu aja nanti aku akan merancangkan baju bayi yang sangat cantik untuknya, kau ingin anak permepuan juga kan lu?"

"aku tidak tahu baek, aku hanya menginginkan anak yang juga nantinya diinginkan sehun hihihi"

"ya tuhan romantisnyaa, membuat ku iri saja"

"makannya baek cari kekasih, kau masih muda baek"

"tidak lu, berat untuk ku hati ku masih sangat sulit melupakan taehyung dan daehyun"

"baek maafkan aku" ucap luhan menunduk

"hei kenapa kau minta maaf, ini hari bahgia mu jangan bersedih, ayo kita makan strawberry cake agar anak mu manis seperti mu, dan aku kan menceritakan tentang park chanyeol yang terlihat aneh bersikap pada ku"

"park chanyeol? Kau mengenalnya baek?"

"tentu dia sponsor untuk fashionshow ku lu, kau mengenalnya?"

"ya aku bertemu dengannya saat di rumah sakit tempat kau di rawat" aha begitu senyum baekhyun terkembang 'ternyata kau menepati janjimu park' batin baekhyun

Intensitas pertemuan baekhyun dengan luhan semakin berkurang, luhan tahu sahabtnya sedang sibuk dengan fashionshow yang akan diadakan di seoul, baekhyun juga akan selalu marah kalau luhan selalu ngotot bertemu dengannya, baekhyun takut luhan letih padahal dia sedang hamil, baekhyun takut terjadi sesuatu pada temannya, siang nanti dia dengan baekhyun kan bertemu mereka membuat janji di café tempat mereka biasanya.

Pagi ini luhan tersenyum ceria saat menyiapkan semua keperluan suami dan anaknya, seperti biasanya tapi kali ini juga dia akan bertemu dengan baekhyun dan berbagi cerita tentang bagaimana nurutnya sehun menuruti semua keinginan luhan yang aneh-aneh saat hamil ha membayangkan saja membuat luhan tidak sabar, saat ke kamar dan sehun masih mandi luhan menyiapkan kemeja yang akan di pakai sehun

 _Ting ting_ 'bunyi pesan masuk di ponsel sehun'

Luhan bermaksud mengabaikan tapi luhan juga penasaran dan melihat nama baekhyun ada di nama pengirim luhan membacanya, dan membolakan matanya saat membaca 'maaf sehun aku juga mencintaimu' luhan ingin menangis tapi dia tidak ingin beburuk sangka dulu, dia membaca semua pesan sehun dengan baekhyun dari awal.

 _Baek apa kau meminum obat mu?_

 _Ya aku meminumnya sehun-ah, bagaimana keadaan luhan?_

 _Baik, tentu dia sangat baik, apa kau sering bertemu dengannya?_

 _Tentu, aku harus setiap saat bertemu dengan sahabat tercintaku._

 _Baek, aku mencintai mu_

 _Sehun aku harus pergi aku ada pekerjaan, bye hun-ah_

 ** _1 minggu kemudian_**

 _Baek bisakah kita bertemu?_

 _Maaf hun-ah aku sibuk._

 ** _3 hari kemudian_**

 _Baek bisa kita bertemu?_

 _Aku merindukan mu._

 _Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?_

 _Baek?_

 _Baek kau sudah 1 bulan tidak menghubungi ku._

 _Maaf hun aku benar-benar sibuk, aku bahkan tidak bertemu luhan_

 _Apa luhan baik-baik saja?_

 _Bagaimana kehamilannya?_

 _Luhan baik._

 _Baek aku merindukan mu_

 _Baek aku mencintai mu_

Air mataluhan tidak bisa dia tahan lagi sehun mencintai baekhyun di belakangnya yang sedang mengandung anaknya, baekhyun memang tidak pernah mebalas pesan sehun selam 3 bulan belakngan dan sehun selalu mengirim kata kalau dia merindukan dan mencintai baekhyun, hati luhan terasa teriris teramat perih, dia percaya pada sahabatnya, sampai balasn terakhir baekhyun yang membuat luhan merasakan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi saja sakitnya ' _maaf sehun aku juga mencintaimu_ '

Masih adakah kebahgiaan di hidup luhan lagi, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, dia hanya akan seperti kemarin kembali menangis dalam diam karena dia tidak akan mau melepaskan sehun.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

A/N: Aku bingung mau minta maaf tapi juga mau nanya masih ada yang nunggu ff ini kagak?

aku minta maaf ya kalo lama update.. banyak alasan pribadi di baliknya eciiyee sok sibuk akunya.

aku juga lagi mau nyiapin ff baru di tunggu ya..

oh ya sekali minta maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu:*

jangan lupa reviewnya sayang sayang kuh:*


	8. Chapter 8

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh Kyungso

Chap 8: cries von freunden (tangisan teman)

Baekhyunbaru saja pulang dari rutinitasnya, ini melelahkan dia harus menngurus fashion show yang akan di lakukan bulan ini, ia berjalan masuk ke apatemennya ia keruang tengah dan memperhatikan figura foto, di dalamnya ada foto luhan, sehun dan dia waktu kelulusan di SHS dulu

"apa aku akan menghancurkan segalanya, tuhan izinkan aku bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku memperjuangkannya, maafkan aku luhan sungguh maafkan aku" tanpa sadar baekhyun menangis di sofa sambil memeluk figura itu dan terlelap.

Sudah sebulan dia sibuk dengan dunianya sejak dia terakhir kali berjumpa luhan, dia hanya bertukar kabar dengan luhan melalui kakao atau line tapi tidak dengan sehun tanpa baekhyun suruh datang dia akan mengajak baekhyun makan siang dan akan mampir ke apartemen baekhyun setelah pulang bekerja, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan luhan, terkadang sehun dan baekhyun berkencan, bersama baekhyun sehun merasa kembali berjiwa remaja, tingkah baekhyun yang manja dan perhatian mengembalikan hati sehun pada cintanya dulu pada baekhyun.

Sementara itu setiap harinya luhan harus menahan rasa sakitnya dari tingkah sehun dan baekhyun, tidak benar jika luhan tidak mengetahui intensitas pertemuan sehun dan baekhyun, luhan adalah presedir juga di perusahaan ayahnya dulu dan dia memilki banyak orang yang bisa dia suruh untuk memata-matai suaminya, berawal dari keanehan sehun yang selalu pulang malam hari. Dan laporan kali ini datang ke pesan di ponsel luhan menunjukan gambar-gambar baekhyun dan sehun yang sedang makan siang dan mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berkencan, luhan sakit tapi dia masih mau mempercayai sehun dan baekhyun , dia mempertahankan argumenya kalau sehun hanya menghibur sahabat masa kecilnya yang kesepian.

Saat sore hari luhan pulang dari kantor, luhan menemukan adik sehun-Oh kyungsoo sedang bermain bersama howen di ruang tengah.

"eommaa… sudah pulang" teriak howen antusias

"oh apa howen sudah mandi?" Tanya luhan yang menyambut pelukan howen

"hehehe belum eomma, howen sibuk bermain lego yang baru di bawa oleh appa"

"eoh apa appa mu sudah kembali"

"sudah dari lama dan tadi pergi lagi" itu jawaban dari kyungso yang menatap datar luhan, yah hubungan kyungso dengan luhan tidak pernah baik saat ayah kyungso memaksa kakaknya menikah dengan luhan hati kyungso ikut sakit, dia tahu kakaknya hanya mencintai baekhyun yang seperti ibu juga bagi kyungso, melihat aura tidak enak dari kyungso , luhan menyuruh howen masuk kamar dan mandi

"kenapa kau disini?"Tanya luhan balas dingin

"sehun oppa yang menjemputku, lagi pula ini rumah kakak ku, kenapa aku tidak boleh disini." Jawab kyungso datar, luhan memutar bola matanya malas, dia tidak ingin meladeni kyungsoo

"cha baekhyun silahkan masuk" itu suara sehun yang menyuruh baekhyun masuk 'sehun, baekhyun ada disini, sehun membawa baekhyun, apa lagi ini?' batin luhan

Baekhyun berjalan masuk membawa beberapa peper bag dengan senyuman

"aaa luhannie.. aku merindukan mu, kenapa kau tidak datang ke butik ku?" ucap baekhyun sambil menghambur ke pelukan luhan, luhan hanya tersenyum tipis

"maafkan aku baekkie aku sibuk, perusahan ayah ku punya banyak rencana akhir tahun ini"

"ah benarkah baiklah tidak apa, aku membawakan mu mantel untuk mencegah mu dari udara dingin akhir tahun, bagaimana kandungan mu?" baekhyun tersenyum bulan sabit ke luhan

'ketika kau baik begini aku harus apa baek?, apa kau masih sahabat ku setelah semuanya, kejelasan apa lagi yang ingin kalian perlihatkan padaku?'monolog luhan dalam hati.

"terimakasih baek" balas tersenyum

"aah kyungsooya kau ada di sini, pantas sehun menyuruhku mebawa hadiah untuk mu kesini saja, karena kau tidak ada di rumah appa" baekhyun juga member paper bag ke kyungsoo dan memeluk kyungsoo

"aah unnie aku benar-benar merindukan mu, terimaksih banyak hadiahnya unnie, aku senang kau datang kesini aku jadi memilki teman" baekhyun mengerutkan dahi saat melihat kyungsoo memandang sinis ke arah luhan dan luhan yang menatap dingin, saat itu sehun masuk sambil membawa koper mebuat perhatian luhan tertuju padanya.

"sehun itu koper siapa?"Tanya luhan ragu, 'apa lagi ini batinnya'

"ini koper baekhyun lu, dia akan tinggal lagi bersama kita, karena kalau dia tinggal sendiri dia akan jarang makan" sehun tersenyum kearah luhan, luhan hanya terdiam tersenyum beku. 'Ya tuhan puas sekali mereka ingin membunuh ku secara perlahan, apa melakukan perselingkuhan di belakang ku, belum membuat mereka puas sehingga akan memperlihatkan jiwa iblis mereka di depan ku, dengan alasan baekhyun yang jarang makan, kau membawanya ke mari, kau sengaja membawa dia menjadi madu ku atau..'seketika air mata luhan tidak dapat di bendung lagi, luhan menangis di depan mereka sehun hanya menyeritkan dahinya, kyungso tersenyum meremehkan dan baekhyun hanya memandang diam luhan.

"ada apa lu, apa kau keberatan?" Tanya baekhyun

"kenapa dia harus keberatan unnie, dia tidak berhak ini adalah rumah sehun oppa teserah sehun oppa membawa siapa pun tinggal bersamanya" ucap kyungso yang tersenyum menang melihat luhan yang terdiam.

"ah kyungso bawa aku ke kamar mu aku ingin tidur bersama mu" baekhyun tidak mau terlihat lemah melihat luhan yang menangis, dia membawa kopernya yang ada di tangan sehun meninggalkan luhan dan sehun berdua.

Sehun menarik tangan luhan menuju kamar sehun memastikan howen sudah tertidur setelah mandi tadi dia langsung kekamar dan mengunci kamar melihat luhan menangis terisak di pinggir ranjang, sehun tidak bisa melihat luhan menangis, entah kenapa hatinya juga sakit padah dia meyakini kalau dia tidak mencintai luhan, dia menghampiri luhan yang menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya di paha, luhan teramat sakit rasanya dia tidak bisa menanggung semuanya lagi.

"lu kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya sehun polos sambil menggenggam tangan luhan dan berjongkok di hadapan luhan.

".."masih tidak ada jawaban dari luhan, sehun bermaksud mengelus kepala luhan tapi luhan menepisnya.

"hentikan sandiwara mu, cukup sudah kau berlaku sebagai ayah dan suami yang baik, tidak perlu menenangkan aku sementara kau sudah menusuk hati ku berulang-ulang"ucap luhan penuh emosi

"lu apa yang ku lakukan sampai kau marah?" sehun masih bersikap biasa

"apa yang kau lakukan kau bilang? Apa kau bodoh atau kau terus berusaha membodohi ku? 'luhan berjalan kearah laci dan memperlihatkan pada sehun foto-foto sehun dan baekhyun saat berkencan' kau membawa wanita itu ke rumah ini, apa bersembunyi membuat kalian bosan, apa tidak cukup menyakiti ku di belakang saja, sehingga kini kau membawanya agar aku melihat betapa saling mencintai huh? Oh sehun kenapa kau sejahat ini?"

"baguslah kalau kau sudah mengetahui kalau aku berkencan dengan baekhyun, iya aku mebawanya kemari karena ingin terus bersamnya, harusnya kau terus pura-pura bodoh saja agar kau tidak sesakit ini, aku jahat? Lalu bagaimana kau yang tiba-tiba hadir di kisah cinta sehun dengan baekhyun sedari dulu?" jawab sehun yang ikut marah, benar-benar tidak ada hati dan sadar karena sudah menyakiti luhan

"sehun apa pernah sekali saja kau mencintai ku? Apa pernah sedikit saja kau peduli tentang perasaan ku? Dan bagaiman aku memperjuangkan mu? Apa hati mu benar-benar tertutup untuk ku? Apa sesakit ini mencintai mu sehun?" ucap luhan sambil terus menangis, sehun tidak menjawab, ada sedikit penyesalan ketika berkata seperti tadi entah mengapa juga hati sehun rasanya teramat berdenyut melihat luhan yang menangis. Luhan yang tidak peduli dengan jawaban sehun meninggalkan sehun, sebelum keluar kamar luhan kembali berbicara.

"berakhir, tidak ada yang perlu aku pertahankan lagi, aku tidak akan menjadi penghalang mu lagi" luhan pergi sambil terus menangis, sakit yang teramat sakit kini tengah luhan rasakan dia pergi ke kamar anaknya howen, memeluk anaknya yang sedang terlelap luhan terus menagis bukan hanya hancurnya rumah tangga yang sudah dia bnagun selama ini bersama sehun, tapi lihat siapa yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran rumah tangganya adalah sahabat yang paling dia cintai dan dia percayai, dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka kalau baekhyun akan mengambil pun menangis sampai terlelap,benar-benar letih hatinya.

Ketika bangun di pagi hari dia melihat ranjang howen yang sudah kosong mungkin sudah pergi ke sekolah di urus oleh maid mereka, luhan masih berusaha menegakan kepalanya di headbed ranjang howen, kepalanya terasa pusing, dan dia meras mual, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan kepalanya terasa pusing, bdanya tersa limbung dan semuanya menjadi gelap dalam sekajap.

"bagaimana keadaan kakak ipar saya dok? Tanya kyungso, sehun menyeritkan dahinya karena dia tahu kyungso tidak pernah peduli terhadap luhan, tapi itu bukan hal yang penting sekarang.

"dia baik-baik saja dan kandungannya juga baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedikit terguncang, saya harap ini tidak terjadi lagi karena jika dia stress mungkin akan menyebabkan kematian pada janin"

"dokter apa separah itu, apa dia benar benar stress?" Tanya baekhyun khawatir sambil meneteskan air mata, dia sangat menyayangi luhan dia tidak mau luhan seperti ini.

"iya benar dan, apakah ada yang bernama baekhyun dia sedari tadi bergumam memanggil baekhyun, bisakah anda menemaninya"

"sa saya dok, apa dia terus memanggil nama saya" baekhyun tidak percaya setelah dia menyakiti luhan dia memanggil baekhyun untuk apa

Baekhyun langsung berlari kekamar menuju luhan, dia melihat luhan terlelap, wajahnya pucat, sangat buruk kondisi luhan saat ini, baekhyun menangis dan mencium tangan luhan sayang

"baaek.. maafkan aku hiks mmaf baek" gumam luhan dalam tidurnya

"tidak luhan aku yang minta maaf, maafkan aku dan bertahan lah sedikit lagi hiks hiks" baekhyun menangis

Sehun hanya memandang ke arah dua wanita yang berharga di hidupnya, keegoisannya menyakiti keduanya.

.

.

. TBC

A.N: YUHUUU~ UDAH TBC LAGI IYA EMANG TAU KOK KALO INI FF PENEK BANGET TAPI EMANG ITU SESAUAI JALAN CERITANYA GAK MAU NYAKITI LUHAN TERLALU JAUH.. HIKS ADA YANG SEDIH GAK BACANYA? BELOM DAPAT FEELNYA YA TAPI AKU NANGIS LOH WAKTU LUHAN YANG LAGI HAMIL MALAH DI SELINGKUHIN DI DEPAN MATA... MAAFIN AKU YA HHS INI UDAH NYAKITIN BUNDA..

HAH POKONYA AKU JUGA GAK MAU KAYA GITU, TAPI YA NAMNYA KITA BUATNYA KONFLIK YANG BEDA DARI YANG LAIN YAH GINI, ATAU INI UDAH BIASA YA KONFLIKNYA..

YAUDAH JANGAN LUPA RIVIEWNYA YA SAYANG-SAYANG KUH..:*


	9. Chapter 9

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh Kyungso

Chap 9: soul-Dämon oder seele engle (jiwa setan atau jiwa malaikat)

Baekhyun bersiap keluar dari rumah sehun, luhan sudah sembuh dan beraktifitas kembali, semuanya terlihat baik –baik saja sebenarnya tapi baekhyun tahu bagaimana perasaan luhan ada baekhyun di rumahnya tapi baekhyun bisa apa dia ingin bersama dengan sehun, dia menjaga perasaan luhan dengan tidak meniduri suami sahabatnya, tapi mereka seperti sudah terbiasa melakukan skinship di depan luhan, luhan hanya diam tidak mau ambil pusing dia hanya tidak ingin mencelakai dirinya dengan menjadi stress dan melukai anak mereka yang sedang ia kandung, masih jelas diingatan luhan bagaimana sehun yang sangat menginginkan kehadiran anak kedua mereka, luhan mempertahankan semuanya mengingat janjinya kalau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sehun bahkan jika sehun yang meminta dia masih sangat mencintai sehun bohong jika dia tidak terganggu jika baekhyun ada di rumah mereka., dia sangat sangat terganggu, dia harus berebut perhatian sehun dengan baekhyun, padahal siapa itu baekhyun, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, baekhyun hanya menjaga perasaannya untuk tidak bermanja di depan sehun saat howen ada bersama mereka dan luhan berharap howen selalu ada di dekat sehun dan luhan , dia slalu berdo'a agar semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kembali ke baekhyun, saat dia keluar, dia berpapasan dengan Tuan Oh ayah dari sehun dan kyungso

"nak baekhyun sudah lama tidak berjumpa, bisa kita bicara sebentar"ucap tuan oh to the point ternyata salah perkiraan baekhyun , tuan oh tidak ingin berkunjung melainkan menemuinya, apa yang membuat tuan oh turun dari singgahsananya?.

Tuan oh dan baekhyun sedang di sebuah ruangan privas di restoran, sepertinya ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan tuan oh ini padanya, pelayan masuk dan tuan oh memesankan makanan tanpa bertanya pada baekhyun, lalu pelayan pergi meninggalkan tuan oh dan baekhyun

"kau masih menyukai strawberry baekhyunnie?" baekhyun dan ayah sehun memang sudah mengenal bahkan tuan oh telah menganggap baekhyun anak perempuannya juga

"ne appa aku masih menyukainya"ucap baekhyun memberikan senyum bulan sabit yang menghipnotis

"tentu kau harus menyukainya, dan kau harus terus banyak memakannya, strawberry itu manis, mungkin akan merubah sikap mu yang jahat belakangan ini" baekhyun yang mendengar omongan tuan oh tidak terkejut dia hanya menarik satu sudut bibirnya, meremehkan perkataan tuan oh .

"kenapa kau datang di rumah tangga anak ku, aku bukan tidak memperhatikan mu, kenapa dengan mu baek? Appa tidak tahu mengapa kau berubah menghancurkan rumah tangga sahabat mu yang kau sayang baek, luhan dan sehun apa kau tidak menyayangi mereka?"lanjut tuan Oh

"maaf appa aku sadar, apa yang ku lakukan, appa yang belum mengenal siapa aku dimata anak appa, aku adalah byun baekhyun, cinta pertama oh sehun dia masih tetap mencintaiku meski pun appa memaksa sehun menikahi menantu kesayangan appa sekarang, dan betapa kasiannya menatu appa itu hidup dalam bayang-bayangku, jangan mencegah ku sekarang terlambat, aku akan memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya ku pejuangkan."

"byun baekhyun…! kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan, iblis apa yang merasuk di hati dan otak mu?"

"appa baekhyun unnie tidak salah appa" kyungso datang ke restoran, dia mengetahui ayahnya membawa baekhyun, kyungso takut ayahnya menyakiti baekhyun

.

"apa unnie baik-baik saja?"Tanya kyungso

"hu baik, bagaimana pemotretan mu? Unnie menggajimu tidak untuk membolos kyungso-ya"becanda baekhyun

"aku akan segera ke lokasi setelah bertemu appa sebentar, apa unnie perlu di antar?"Tanya kyungso

"tidak aku ingin singgah ke tempat lain" ucap baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kyungso

'unnie betapa baiknya hatimu, seperti malaikat aku amat mengaggumi'batin kyungsoo

Bunyi dentuman music menambah semngat untuk menenggak minuman yang membuat syarafmu tegang menjadi lebih rileks, sudah 30 menit baekhyun berada disini.

"hai baek, AKU MERINDUKAN MU" ucap seorang pria tampan yang kini duduk di samping baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelas kecil minuman beralkohol itu.

"apa kau masih mengingatku dengan keadaan mu yang seperti ini?"

"ahaha tentu chanyeol-shi tuan pemilik senyum yang mengagumkan"jawab baekhyun dengan gesture tubuh sempoyongan dia sudah mabuk, chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat perkataan baekhyun

"aku merindukan mu baek" ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang ramping baekhyun dan menciumi perpotongan antara bahu dengan leher kiri baekhyun.

"yak bahkan kita kemarin chanhh aah~" ucap baekhyun sambil mendesah karena chanyeol menggigit kecil lehernya yang sudah kemerahan akibat hisapan chanyeol sedari tadi.

"terimakasih" ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol yang bingung karena baekhyun tiba-tiba mengucapkan terimakasih, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya tapi lengan kekearnya masih memeluk pinggang ramping baekhyun posesif.

"hu? Maksudnya baek?" Tanya chanyeol sambil memajukan wajahnya mendekat ingin melihat baekhyunnya.

"senyum mu ini, terimakasih untuk ini dan terimaksih telah menepati janji mu dengan ada di saat luhan menangis waktu itu" baekhyun mengelus pipi chanyeol lembut, mengelus garis wajah yang selalu manis akibat kemunculan senyum di wajah pria yang sudah menarik hatinya.

"tentu apapun buat mu baek, dan sebagai ucapan terimaksih mu harusnya kau mentraktirku minum malam ini" ucap chanyeol ringan

"hanya itu? apa hanya itu yang kau inginkan?"

"emm tentu tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ku inginkan, aku menginginkan yang lain tapi pasti kau tidak akan mau melakukannya"

"apa itu?" Tanya baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sempoyongan

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan hanya memandang wajah baekhyun membuat baekhyun bingung, lalu membisikan satu kalimat di telinga baekhyun membuat baekhyun tersenyum.

"iya aku tidak bisa dan kau silahkan pesan minuman yang kau suka, tapi apakah pasien dengan gagagl ginjal boleh minum alcohol tuan park chanyeol-shi?" chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat jawaban baekhyun, belum saatnya batinnya lagi ketika mendengar jawabna baekhyun atas permintaannya tadi.

"aku tidak minum alcohol, aku ingin minum jus, lagi pula aku sudah oprasi, lalu nona cantik apa yang membuat mu mabuk seperti ini?"

"apa aku boleh ceritaL" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada sedih "mm tentu saja baek kau boleh cerita pada ku" jawab chanyeol masih tersenyum

"kau tahu aku baru di labrak oleh mertuanya luhan, padahalkan anaknya yang menarik ku ke lubang sialan itu, dia membuat ku terluka padahal aku tidak bermaksud melukai luhan ku sayang sayang sayang luhan cup cup bersabarlah ahhahah" baekhyun bercerita sambil mempergakan segalanya yah dia mabuk dan sekarang menganggap luhan botol wine yang dia elus dengan sayang.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "apa sebenarnya tujuan mu baek" "kkkk tujuan ku..? mmm aku hanya mengikuti takdir tuhan dengan menjadi tuhan di kisah cinta sehun dan luhan apakah salah?" "maksud mu baek?, sepertinya kau sudah sangat mabuk, ayo aku antar" chanyeol mencoba membuat baekhyun bangkit tapi baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol

"apa kau mau merusaknya? 'teriak baekhyun' kau harus melihat akan ada yang khawatir dan menjemputku disini, pergilah ke kursi sebelah sana dan ssst bersembunyilah dan perhatikan wajah yang menjemputku" ucap baekhyun terduduk kembali sambil mengambil ponselnya, dia menelepon seseorang, chanyeol hanya menurut melihat apa yang di lakukan baekhyun, 'apa baekhyun? apa memanggil si sehun itu?' batin chanyeol

Tapi yang datang beberapa waktu berikutnya adalah

"luhan" gumam chanyeol melihat wanita berpakaian kantoran menghampiri baekhyun dan membawanya pergi

'ya tuhan baek, apa kau harus menjadi iblis?' batin chanyeol

"ya ampun baek apa yang kau lakukan disana, 'dengan susah luhan mebopong baekhyun bersama supirnya' ayo kembali kerumah"

"tidak bawa aku ke appartemen ku, aku ingin menginap disana malam ini, dan luhan temani aku"rengek baekhyun memeluk tubuh luhan

Setelah sampai appartemen luhan membuka sepatu baekhyun dan membaringkan baekhyun di sofa, dia tidak sanggup membopong baekhyun ke kamar lagi, supirnya dia suruh pulang, menyampaikan pesan pada sehun kalau mereka baik-baik saja

"baek kenapa kau seperti ini? Sejak kapan kau mabuk-mabukan? Apa yang membuat mu seperti ini baek hiks?" luhan masih sangat menyayangi baekhyun, dia menangis melihat temamnya seperti ini.

"LUHAN… berhentilah menangis, karena tangismu aku membenci diriku seumur hidup ku, kenapa kau mencintai sehun? Kenapa kau tidak merelakannya saja? Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuat sehun berpaling mencintaimu? Itu membuat ku merasa bersalah, bahkan aku tidak bisa mati ketika kau masih hidup dalam bayang-bayang ku di mata sehun. Apa kau bodoh luhan? Kenapa kau harus menangis hiks" baekhyun meluapkan perasaannya pada luhan, dia membenci dirnya yang membuat luhan menangis

Luhan masih menangis melihat baekhyun yang berkata seperti itu padanya, luhan sakit baekhyunnya benar-benar berubah.

"bagaimana kalau kita berbagi suami saja luhan?"

Plaak

Luhan menampar baekhyun , baekhyun jatuh tetidur, luhan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah di lakukannya pada baekhyun, dia pun terus menangis sampai ikut tertidur.

.

.

.

tbc

A.N: yap kurang baik apa coba bawa dua chap hahaha padah juga gak puas karena pendek eh tapi tapi udah pada bisa nebak end nya belom karena chap depan end loh.. sengaja di end-in biar gak makin nyiksa luhan hiks..

makasih buat reviewnya selam ini, dukungan yang kalian kasih itu berguna banget buat pemula kaya aku.. saranghae :*


	10. Chapter 10

Rettungsleine

Main cast : Byun baekyun,

Xi Luhan,

Oh sehun,

Park Chanyeol,

Do Kyungso a.k.a Oh Kyungso

Chap 10 [end] : Bewusstsein, entschuldigungen und bekaenntnisse der liebie (kesadaran, permintaan maaf dan pengakuan cinta)

Baekhyun tersadar dan mendapati luhan juga tidur di sofa panjang di sisi yang lain, baekhyun bergeas mandi, dan memakai bathrobe nya memasak bubur untuk sarapannya dengan luhan, baekhyun tau kondisi kehamilan luhan sekrang, setelah memasak baekhyun menyiapkan teh hangat untuk luhan bersama madu. Luhan bangun dengan wajah sembab lalu mendapati baekhyun yang sedang membuat teh madu suasana menjadi sangat canggung antara baekhyun dan luhan

"ini minum dan makan"ucap baekhyun dingin, tapi itu membuat hati luhan menghangat setidaknya setelah obrolan mereka semalam baekhyun tidak mengusirnya dari sini dan malah memperhatiakn keadaannya. Luhan meminum teh dan mulai menyendokan bubur ke mulutnya sedikit-sedikit

"baek terimakasih, soal semlam maafkan aku karena telah menampar mu dan aku akan melu-"

"apa kau menangis semalaman? Apa kau wanita bodoh? Kenapa karena ulah mu yang tidak bisa membuat suami mu berbalik mencintai mu, kau harus menangis? Pergi sajalah, tidak perlu kau pertahankan, atau kau mau berbagi dengan ku luhan?" mendengar perkataan baekhyun dalam keadaan baekhyun yang sadar membuat luhan tidak bisa memaklumi lagi, dia tahu kalau baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh dia marah dengan perkataan baekhyun sepert itu hatinya benar-benar sakit.

Praaang

Luhan melempar mangkuk bubur yang tadi baru dia makan sedikit ke arah berlawanan dari baekhyun, dia belum nekat membunuh baekhyun.

"kenapa kau membenci ku? Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan ku?" tangis luhan lagi

"kau ingat saat kau memeluk ku di rumah sakit dan berkata kau juaga mengerti dan merasakan apa yang kurasakan, aku hanya ingin memberikan mu kesempatan merasakan posisi ku pada saat itu, kehilangan suami dan anak mu"

"ba baek kau kau, aku tidak tahu apa salahku pada mu, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau tetap menjadi sahabat terbaik ku, kau sahabat yang ku sayangi, dan inilah pembalasan dendam ku" luhan menatap tajam ke arah baekhyun yang kaget dan meneteskan air mata setelah mendengar balasan dendam dari luhan, sangat menyakitkan itulah pikir baekhyun, luhan memang pintar saat kau di benci sedemikian rupa tapi kau membalas dengan masih tetap mencintainya dengan sangat maka disitulah kau menamparnya. Luhan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih membeku.

"maaf luhan tapi sakit mu belum bisa hilang sekarang" ucap baekhyun lirih dia masih meneteskan air matanya sambil menelepon seseorang.

"halo chanyeol bisakah aku meminta tolong sekali lagi pada mu?

" _untuk menjadi tumbal iblis mu atau menjadi sayap malaikat mu?"_

"untuk menjadi sayap ku mungkin"

 _"apa bayaran ku baek"_

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak membayangkan kejadian tadi malam

Flashback on

"senyum mu ini, terimakasih untuk ini dan terimaksih telah menepati janji mu dengan ada di saat luhan menangis waktu itu" baekhyun mengelus pipi chanyeol lembut, mengelus garis wajah yang selalu manis akibat kemunculan senyum di wajah pria yang sudah menarik hatinya.

"tentu apapun buat mu baek, dan sebagai ucapan terimaksih mu harusnya kau mentraktirku minum malam ini" ucap chanyeol ringan

"hanya itu? apa hanya itu yang kau inginkan?"

"emm tentu tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ku inginkan, aku menginginkan yang lain tapi pasti kau tidak akan mau melakukannya"

"apa itu?" Tanya baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sempoyongan

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan hanya memandang wajah baekhyun membuat baekhyun bingung, lalu membisikan kalimat di telinga baekhyun

"aku mencintaimu sungguh, jadilah milikku dan hentikan menyakiti luhan lagi sayang" bisik chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun tersenyum

Flashback off

 _" kau tidak menjawabku? ,apa bayaran ku baek"_

"seluruh hidupku untuk mu" baekhyun tersenyum dan tentu saja chanyeol yang disebrang sana juga tersenyum, dia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menghubungi nomer lain

"sehunnie… luhan pergi dari appartemen ku tanpa sarapan, aku khawatir"

Luhan berjalan cepat kondisinya sebenarnya benar-benar buruk dia belum pulih benar, kandungannya bisa terluka dia berhenti dan duduk di halte

Tin tin mobil hitam tidak dikenal oleh luhan seperti memanggil luhan, seoang namja tinggi dengan kemeja navy yang rapi dan jeans , menampilkan kesan gagah dan santai dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

"luhan-shi" ucap namja itu sambil membuka kaca matanya

"chanyeol-shi bagaiman anda disini?"

"hanya kebetulan lewat,aku membutuhkan teman sarapan, apakah aku amu menemaniku sarapan"jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Tidak terasa seharian luhan bersama chanyeol selesai mereka sarapan, chanyeol mengajak luhan berkeliling hingga siang lalu mereka ke mall dan makan siang disana, luhan berusaha menghilangkan penat di kepalanya, dia tidak mau stress memikirkan sehun dan baekhyun, dia cukup tenang setelah mendengar kabar howen baik-baik saja dan mau berangkat sekolah.

Sampai sore hari luhan di ajak chanyeol berkeliling di taman dan mengobrol di taman yang tidak jauh dari rumah luhan-sehun.

"jadi kau sedang mengandung luhan-shi? Wah selamat ya" ucap chanyeol senang, tapi luhan hanya tersenyum tipis

"yah tapi itu takan merubah semuanya, setelah anak ini lahir sahabatku akan naik ke altar bersama suami ku"ucap luhan miris tapi dia tidak menangis, chanyeol yang menyadari situasi

'sepertinya sekarang'

Chanyeol memeluk luhan dan berusaha menenangkan luhan, lalu merenggangkan pelukan yang tidak lama itu dan mengelus pipi luhan, luhan hanya diam karena dia menganggap chanyeol seperti temannya, chanyeol seketika menyuruh luhan menutup matanya, beralasan kalau ada yang tersangkut di bulu mata luhan, chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, tapi seketika gerakan cahnyeol di hentikan oleh dua tangan yang lumayan kekar dengan cepat dia menghajar chanyeol

Bugh bugh

"sehuuun.. hentikan"teriak baekhyun yang datang bersama sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerakan chanyeol dengan luhan, luhan yang sadar akan keributan langsung membuka matanya dan kaget melihat sehun menghajar chanyeol

"sehun berhenti hiks apa yang kau lakukan" ucap luhan berusaha menghentikan sehun, sehun yang geram menarik tangan luhan pergi dari taman tanpa sengaja meninggalkan baekhyun dia lupa akan baekhyun, baekhyun yang melihat sehun dan luhan pergi menggunakan mobil tersenyum.

"dia meninggalkan ku" gumamnya

"dia meninggalkan ku karena cemburu pada kau dan luhan, terimakasih malaikat ku"ucap baekhyun kepada chanyeol sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi chanyeol, chanyeol mengelus pipi baekhyun sayang

"ingatlah seluruh hidupmu untuk ku"chanyeol tertawa dengan giginya yang berdarah

"ayo aku bantu mengobati ini, maafkan aku membuatmu terluka sayang" baekhyun meneteskan air matanya tapi dia tersenyum

"iya sayang tapi tugas mu belum selesai ingat" chanyeol bangkit di bantu baekhyun dan mengobati lukanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan luhan? Apa kau mencoba selingkuh di belakng ku huh?" amuk sehun

"apa berselingkuh? Aku hanya bersama dengan orang yang menolong ku, kalau dia tidak ada bersama ku, maka aku dan anak yang ada di kandungan ini akan pingsan di jalanan? Sekarang apa pedulimu dengan itu?" Tanya luhan meremehkan

"menolong mu, lalu apa kau tahu,tadi kalau dia mencoba mencium mu?" Tanya sehun lagi, sontak saja luhan mebola kan matanya, tuduhan kejam berselingkuh jelas-jelas sehun yang berslingkuh di hadapannya

"kenapa memangnya kalau dia ingin mencium luhan, sehun-ah? Apa kau marah? Apa kau cemburu padanya?" Tanya bekhyun tiba-tiba mengagetkan sehun dan luhan

"sudah diamlah baekhyun ini bukan urusan mu, ini antara aku dan luhan" jawab sehun dingin

"anatara kau dan luhan? Benar sampai kau meninggalkan ku di taman karena cemburu mu itu? jangan jadi munafik Oh sehun, kau masih mencintainya kan? Antara kau dan luhan tidak ada apa-apa lagi, ingatlah pernikahan kalian hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, setelah anaknya lahir kau akan menikah dengan ku sehun apa kau lupa? Dan seharusnya dia keluar dari rumah ini? Bukankah hanya aku yang menjadi nyonya tunggal oh di rumah ini? Di harus pergi kau harus mengusirnya sehun" baekhyun marah dan menarik luahan untuk menyeretnya keluar.

Grep

"berhenti baekhyun, tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari rumah ini" ucap sehun dingin

"lepaskan kalau kau tidak mengusir jalang ini maka aku yang akan keluar"

Plaaak

Sehun menampar baekhyun kuat membuat luhan membolakan matanya, sangat kuat sehun menamapar baekhyun sampai darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya, luhan terkejut bahkan sehun yang tadi marah dengannya saja tidak menamparnaya kenapa dia bisa menampar baekhyun orang yang dia cintai.

"berhenti menyebut luhan jalang dia istriku" ucap sehun masih dingin walaupun dia menyesal memukul baekhyun

"kau menampar ku? Kau menamparku oh sehun kenapa? Karena aku menyebut istri mu jalang? hahaha" ucap baekhyun berteriak, dia marah

"bukan baek, kau berubah bukan baekhyun yang ku kenal, hati mu seperti iblis, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut luhan jalang"

"hahaha oh sehun kau menyebutku iblis lalu apa sebutan untuk mu? Untuk suami yang menyakiti hati istrinya? Untuk suami yang berselingkuh dengan sahabat istrinya sendiri? Sebutan seperti apa yang pantas untuk mu, oh sehun. ketika cinta istri mu yang suci kau balas denagn perselingkuhan berkedok cinta pertama?"

Plaaak

Sekali lagi sehun menampar baekhyun pada pipi yang sama, kyungso datang bersam kai kekasihnya setelah mengantar howen kerumah kakeknya, baekhyun sengaja menyuruh kyungso membawa howen ke rumah tuan oh

"tampar aku sebanyak yang kau mau oh sehun, kau sendiri yang tertampar kenyataan, kau oh sehun yang munafik, kau meninggalkan ku, sewaktu melihat chanyeol bersam luhan , kau marah ketika aku mengusir nya, kau marah dan menamparku ketika berkata dia jalang, kau mencintainya kan sehun, sehun bajingan kau mencintainya kan? Jawab aku, kau mencintai luh-"

"ya aku mencintainya aku sangat mencintai istriku oh luhan" final sehun,semua yang di ruangan terdiam luhan kaget melihat sehun yang membentak baekhyun dan berkata mencintainya, kyungso dan kai hanya terdiam lalu detik berikutnya tersenyum sama seperti ekspresi baekhyun, bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah tersenyum menang

"kau mengakuinya kan oh sehun, akhirnya kau sadar kau mencintai luhan dan tidak mencintai ku, terimakasih sehun aku tahu kau hanya terobsesi membalas kebaikan ku dulu ketika menjadi penghiburmu saat kau kehilangan ibu, akhirnya kau sadar kau mencintai luhan, sangat sulit untuk menyadarkan mu sampai aku harus terjebak ke lubang perselingkuhan dan menyakiti sahabat ku, demi menghapuskan bayang-bayang ku yang ada pada luhan"

"m- maksud mu baek?"Tanya luhan kaget, sehun hanya diam masih mencerna semuanya.

"ya unnie, ini hanya rencana baekhyun unnie dia tidak bermaksud menghancurkan rumah tangga mu unnie"jawab kyungsoo

Flashback

Baekhyun kembali keruang tengah dan memperhatikan figura foto di dalamnya ada foto luhan, sehun dan dia waktu kelulusan di SHS dulu

"apa aku akan menghancurkan segalanya, tuhan izinkan aku bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya, izinkan aku memperjuangkannya, maafkan aku luhan sungguh maafkan aku, sungguh tuhan aku hanya ingin membuat luhan-ku bahagia, maafkan aku harus menggunakan usaha ini"

.

.

"kenapa dia harus keberatan unnie, dia tidak berhak ini adalah rumah sehun oppa teserah sehun oppa membawa siapa pun tinggal bersamanya" ucap kyungso yang tersenyum menang melihat luhan yang terdiam.

"ah kyungso bawa aku ke kamar mu aku ingin tidur bersama mu"

"unnie ini kamarnya kita tinggal disini"ucap kyunso sambil merangkul baekhyun

"lepaskan, yak kyungso apa gadis berpendidikan akan menjadi brengsek ketika dia sudah dewasa" sindir baekhyun

"maksud unnie?", "kenapa kau lancang dengan luhan, apa kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai ipar mu" ,"unnie bukan kah kau dengan sehun oppa.. kau ada di pihak mana sebenarnya?" Tanya kyungso kaget

"di pihak tuhan kyungso-ya, hentikan menyiksa luhan kau dan sehun harusnya sadar apa usaha luhan untuk mebuat kalian bisa menerimanya, banyak yang sudah dia perjaungkan untuk dapat cinta dari kalian, aku tidak pernah mencintai sehun sedikit pun tidak pernah, aku hanya sedang berusaha menariknya dengan kekuatan ku dan akan ku hadapkan dia dengan cinta luhan yang tulus, kau? Apa kau bisa membayangkan jika kau jadi luhan bagaimana, saat kai kekasih mu masih memikirkan cinta pertamanya, apa kau pernah memikirkannya?" ucapan baekhyun membuat kyungso tertegun dan menyadari kalu dia tidak ada urusan apa-apa untuk membenci luhan, sedangkan baekhyun yang dia pikir akan menjadi istri dari oppanya tidak pernah sedikit pun mencintainya.

.

.

"kenapa kau datang di rumah tangga anak ku, aku bukan tidak memperhatikan mu, kenapa dengan mu baek? ,Appa tidak tahu mengapa kau berubah menghancurkan rumah tangga sahabat mu yang kau sayang baek, luhan dan sehun apa kau tidak menyayangi mereka?"lanjut tuan Oh

"maaf appa aku sadar, apa yang ku lakukan, appa yang belum mengenal siapa aku dimata anak appa, aku adalah byun baekhyun, cinta pertama oh sehun dia masih tetap mencintaiku meski pun appa memaksa sehun menikahi menantu kesayangan appa sekarang, dan betapa kasiannya menatu appa itu hidup dalam bayang-bayangku, jangan mencegah ku sekarang terlambat, aku akan memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya ku pejuangkan."

"byun baekhyun…! kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan, iblis apa yang merasuk di hati dan otak mu?"

"appa baekhyun unnie tidak salah appa" kyungso datang ke restoran, dia mengetahui ayahnya membawa baekhyun, kyungso takut ayahnya menyakiti baekhyun

"apa maksudmua kyungso ya?" Tanya tuan oh yang kaget anaknya tiba-tiba muncul

"hmm baekhyun unnie hanya berusaha menyadarkan sehun oppa kalau dia mencintai luhan unnie, baekhyun hanya bermaksud menolong sahabatnya yah walupun dengan cara terus berda di sisi sehun oppa dan membuat luhan unnie sakit hati, tujuan baekhyun unnie hanya ingin melihat sampai kapan sehun terbayang dengan rasa terimaksihnya karena baekhyun unnielah yang menemani sehun oppa saat kehilangan eomma,dan melihat seberapa kuatnya luhan unnie mempertahankan dan berusaha menyadarkan sehun oppa dengan ketulusan cintanya"

"benarkah itu baekhyunnie? Apa jaminan mu?"

"jaminan? Ini bukan permainan, aku tidak peduli dengan hal lain selain kebahagian luhan, membuat luhan bahagia adalah tugas ku, dan berhenti membuat luhan menangis karena ku. Ketika sehun mencium ku di rumah sakit dan menyatakan cintanya aku melihat alm. Suamiku dia tersenyum dan memberiku tugas untuk mebahagiakan luhan bersama sehun dan aku berjanji atas namanya akan hal itu, jika aku gagal aku rela mati, aku hanya membantu sehun agar sadar agar tidak ada baekhyun yang lainnya." Jawab baekhyun

"walaupun kau nanti akan mati dengan kebencian dari orang yang kau cintai, dan itu adalah luhan?" Tanya tuan Oh

"tuhan takan membiarkan aku mati tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menyatakan betapa aku mencintai sahabat ku itu" ucap baekhyun langsung pamit pada tuan oh

.

.

"ba baek kau kau, aku tidak tahu apa salahku pada mu, tapi sebagai gantinya, kau tetap menjadi sahabat terbaik ku, kau sahabat yang ku sayangi, dan inilah pembalasan dendam ku" luhan menatap tajam ke arah baekhyun yang kaget dan meneteskan air mata setelah mendengar balasan dendam dari luhan, sangat menyakitkan itulah pikir baekhyun, luhan memang pintar, saat kau di benci sedemikian rupa tapi kau membalas dengan masih tetap mencintainya dengan sangat maka disitulah kau menamparnya. Luhan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih membeku.

"maaf luhan tapi sakit mu belum bisa hilang sekarang" ucap baekhyun lirih dia masih meneteskan air matanya sambil menelepon seseorang.

"halo chanyeol bisakah aku meminta tolong sekali lagi pada mu?

" _untuk menjadi tumbal iblis mu atau menjadi sayap malaikat mu?"_

"untuk menjadi sayap ku mungkin, tapi mungkin akan sedikit melukai mu,"

 _"apa yang harus ku lakukan baek?_ Tanya chanyeol lagi

"buat sehun cemburu melihat kau dengan luhan kita harus menyadarkan sehun sebelum luhan benar-benar membenci sehun dan aku"

 _"kau bermaksud menusuk hidung oh sehun dan membuatnya melunak lalu kau tampar dengan cinta luhan, kau menyadarkannya baek, inkah rencana mu?"_

"mm dan bisakah aku meminta bantuan mu chanyeol?"

 _"apa bayaran ku baekhyun-shi"_

"seluruh hidupku untuk mu"

Flashback off

"jadi baek kau melakukan ini semua hiks demi hiks" luhan menangis, baekhyun yang melihat itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada luhan dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"luhan ku mohon jangan menangis aku hanya bisa membantu ini untuk mu" ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap air mata di pipi luhan

"baek maaf kan aku, aku malu karena keegoisan ku, aku buta dengan cinta ku, karena obsesi gila ku" ucap sehun yang sudah sadar tentang rencana baekhyun selama ini.

"aku tidak akan memaafkan mu, kau juga sudah melanggar janji mu untuk tidak membuat luhan menangis, aku akan membawa luhan bersama ku,jangan pernah temui luhan lagi, ayo luhan kita jemput howen" luhan dan seluruh orang di rumah itu terkejut terutama sehun

"baek kumohon maaf kan aku, aku berjanji akan membuat luhan bahagia,'grep ' luhan ku mohon sayang beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menebus semuanya , aku mencintai mu, aku sangat mencintai mu oh luhan, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku bisa mati jika kau pergi"ucap sehun sambil memohon berlutut di depan luhan, luhan hanya melihat sehun menangis, luhan masih sangat mencintai sehun tapi baekhyun, apa benar baekhyun tidak menyetujui sehun kembali padanya, luhan pun menatap baek, yang ditatap hanya membuang wajahnya lalu tersenyum

"aaiiiish baek ternyata kau menggoda ku dengan sehun" ucap luhan merajuk sehun yang mendengarpun melihat baek dan hendak berdiri, lalu dengan cepat baekhyun menunjuk kepala sehun dan menyuruhnya kembali berlutut

"kenapa kau bangkit oh sehun kau kira dapat pengampunan ku? Setelah kau memukul kekasih ku?" ucap baekhyun pura-pura marah, luhan yang tadinya merajuk terkejut mendengar siapa kekasih baekhyun

"mwo? Siapa kekasih mu baek?"Tanya luhan yang terkejut

"yuhuuuu aku kekasih dari baekhyun yang cantik"ucap namja bersuara husky

"chanyeol"ucap luhan "apa kau terlibat chanyeol-shi?"lanjut luhan

"tentu saja untuk membebaskan baekhyun dari oh sehun ini aku harus terlibat menyelamatkan kekasih ku, eh salah calon istriku benarkan park baekhyun"ucap cahnyeol menggoda

"yak chanyeol caplang…"

"wae?" Tanya chanyeol "kau membuatku memerah" ucap baekhyun lirih dan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa

"tapi chanyeol-shi jangan pernah menyent istriku lagi" ucap sehun posesif

"aaiiish untuk yang tadi saja kau tidak minta maaf pada ku" ucap chanyeol galak

"baiklah aku minta maaf pada mu chanyeol-shi , tapi itu ku lakukan karena aku tidak ingin milik ku di sentu orang lain" ucap sehun yang manic matanya mengarah pada luhan membuat luhan memerah sehun hanya tersenyum memandang wajah wanitanya.

"jadi baek kau memaafkan aku kan dan memperbolehkan ku bersama luhan"Tanya sehun, baekhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya dan menjawab dengan malas

"maaf ya tuan Oh Sehun yang belum di ketahui nasib mu, keputusannya ada di istri mu" jawab baekhyun

"sayang ku oh luhan, maafkan kebodohan suami mu ini, maafkan aku yang telah banyak menyakiti hati mu, tapi aku benar-benar sadar betapa aku mencintai mu, dan aku tidak sanggup kehilangan mu, maukah kau oh luhan bidadari ku memberi ku kesempatna kedua?" Tanya sehun sambil berlutut layaknya melamar seorang oh luhan. Luhan dengan mata rusanya yang sudah berkaca kaca mengangguk dengan di sertai pipi merahnya.

Chuu~

Sehun mencium dan melumat bibir cherry luhan lama melupakan orang yang masih melihat mereka

"sayang aku jadi ingin menikah"ucap kai kepada kyungso

"yak aku belum mau, kau masih jadi model junior aku tidak mau melarat dengan kebutuhan ku yang berlimpah"ucap kyungso menolak

"yak oh sehun oh luhan sudah berhentilah kasian mata kami ternodai, sebaiknya ayo kita bersiap ke florida"ucap chanyeol, sehun yang kaget dan luhan melepaskan panggutan bibir mereka

"hah ngapain kita ke florida chan?" Tanya baekhyun

"menikmati bulan madu kedua oh sehun dan oh luhan serta merayakan pernikahan kita disana sayang"jawab chanyeol sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun membuat baekhyun memerah.

End…

A.N: HAHAHAH YUHUUU END

aku tahu ini ending yang gak kalian sukai, semuanya pengen buat ayah sehun nyesel kan, tapi aku tuh gak bisa giniin sehun, dia dan segala pesonanya gak akan mungkin di tolak luhan, oke kan aku dah bilang sebelumnya ini ff hunhan tapi yang paling nonjol ya kisah perselingkuhan sehun baekhyun dan bagaimana cara baekhyun nyadarin sehun kan jadi lah sahabat kaya baekhyun gak bakal nikung temen tapi rela berkorban demi temen eciie walaupun HHS pada salah pahamin maksud mami baek.. dan ang terpentig CHANBAEK nyatu...(apaansih) hahaha pokok e ini ff end, dan terimaksih banyak atas semua dukungan saran atas ff ini, aku seneng bisa bagi cerita dari hasil imajinasiku ke kalian walaupun kalian mungkin sedikit banyaknya gak terima, tapi sekali lagi aku itu pemula dan masih butuh banyak dukungan.. jangan lupa review dan bintangnya:*


End file.
